My Brother's Love
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Amu is Ikuto's younger sister while Ikuto is 3 years older than her. Ikuto has always been in love with her but couldn't tell her knowing she doesn't feel the same thing. A new school they go to would probably lead to fanboys, fangirls, stalkers and mayhem. What is Ikuto to do?
1. New Boarding School

**Summary : Amu is Ikuto's younger sister while Ikuto is 3 years older than her. Ikuto has always been in love with her but couldn't tell her knowing she doesn't feel the same thing. A new school they go to would probably lead to fanboys, fangirls, stalkers and mayhem. What is Ikuto to do?**

**Kumi : Yo my readers! **

**Ikuto : We're here for another story and it involves as Amu-koi being my sister.**

**Amu : Yay no Ikuto being my lover! **

**Kumi : *sigh* Amu, Amu, Amu... In the end, Ikuto would always be your lover *smirks***

**Ikuto : *smirks***

**Amu : *pouts***

**Kumi : I know that I still have other stories to update and I will! But heck the idea of brother/sister love is too tempting for me :3**

**Amu : Wait what about Utau?**

**Kumi : She's your (you and Ikuto's) cousin but is not in love with Ikuto. Now neko, do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto : Kumi does not own Shugo Chara, if she did, Amu wouldn't be denying her feelings for me. ;)**

**Ages :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 13**

**Utau - 14**

**Tadase - 14**

**Kukai - 15**

**Saaya - 15**

* * *

**~Chapter 1 : New Boarding School~**

* * *

Ikuto was in his room, packing up his stuff for his new school. To be honest, he wasn't really sure going to an actual school instead of being home schooled was a good idea. Sure he could make new friends and get a girlfriend. But no, he doesn't want a girlfriend. The reason he doesn't want a girlfriend is because he was in love with his sister, Hinamori Amu.

Her last name isn't the same as his because his parents decided it. His sister is one year younger than him and she has natural and unique hair he has ever seen. It was bubblegum pink and it at first shocked his parents because they both didn't have pink hair nor could they have any relatives that had pink hair so it was a mystery. She had cute honey orbs that were mesmerizing as much as his and it showed pure innocence.

When he was packing, he could still remember what had happened a few minutes ago with the family.

**-Flashback-**

_"Why did you need us for Otou-san?" Ikuto asked in an irritated tone. He was having so much fun teasing Amu just now in her room until Aruto had called them down._

_"You two are going to Seiyo High's boarding school." he simply stated._

_Amu was beyond shock and it showed while Ikuto was keeping a blank face but inside he was just as shocked as her._

_"What do you mean Otou-san?" Amu asked._

_"Like I said my dear Amu, you and Ikuto are going to a boarding school." Aruto smiled at her._

_"But why?" Ikuto asked with a still irritated tone. Amu knew well that his brother was getting irritated._

_Aruto sighed, "We can't have you two in the house always and not have any friends. It's good to get more experienced in our world and you two have been homeschooled for too long."_

_They have always been homeschooled since Amu turned 5 years old. _

_"I have friends already and Amu has Utau to play with." And me he thought._

_"I know Ikuto but it might be fun for both of you to try. You can come home in the school holidays and weekends if you want." Aruto said._

_Ikuto was pondering if they should be home only during school holidays or when it was weekends. He looked over at Amu who was also thinking the same thing as him. Then an idea came in his head._

_"Do I get the same room as Amu?" he asked and Amu quickly looked up at her brother and gave him a glare which he knew of course but ignored it._

_Aruto nodded his head, "So agree yes?"_

_Ikuto nodded his head and looked over at Amu who was still glaring at him. As much as Ikuto would like to smirk at her, he couldn't let anyone know him too well. Amu looked back at Aruto, she sighed then nodded her head._

**-End of flashback-**

As long as Amu is in the same room as him and not some other students, he's as good to go.

"This could be fun." He said and smirked.

* * *

**In Amu's room,**

* * *

She knew her brother was not like any other older brothers in the world. Sure older brothers do tease their younger sisters but the way Ikuto teases her is different. When he teases her, she would stutter and blush like crazy. She has always found her brother perverted and annoying and sometimes could be labeled as a midnight blue cat.

Anyways she was just packing up her bags and thought over what it would be like in a real school.

Would she make friends? Would she get bullied? Would she have a boyfriend?

She blushed when she thought she could get a boyfriend. She shooked her head and said to herself, _I'm not that pretty. Heck I bet there is a lot of other prettier girls than me._

To Amu she was just an average girl who had pink hair. To others, she's a hottie! Which includes her brother thinking that way too. Her hair reached below her shoulders and she mostly keeps partial of her hair up in an X clip.

She thought back to what Ikuto said about them sharing a room. It's not like they had when they were younger but she knew how perverted her brother is to her so she had to make sure to stash her underwear safely away from him.

* * *

**Next Day, (This is Sunday)**

* * *

"Welcome to Seiyo High, I'm Yukari Sanjo and I'll be giving you two a short tour of the school." She said with a fake smile while adjusting her glasses.

The two siblings nodded and followed Ms. Sanjo towards their dorm room.

"This is your room and your keys. Usually it would be boys with boys and girls with girls instead of this." She said.

Ikuto and Amu both took their keys and Ikuto smirked, "I'm just protecting my sister."

"More like gonna rape your sister." Amu muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ms. Sanjo asked Amu.

"Nothing." Amu said with her oh-so sparkly smile that always hypnotize people and it worked really well with Ms. Sanjo. _I'm so gonna work my charm off._ she thought to herself.

Ikuto never got trapped into Amu's 'spell'. He's been through it many times when he was trying to tease her to take control over it.

Ms. Sanjo unlocked the door and walked inside followed by the two. They looked around and overall, it was okay. There were two beds so the two siblings don't have to share which made Amu relieved while making Ikuto disappointed.

They decided to put their stuff inside the dorm first then take the tour.

* * *

**Later on,**

* * *

After the tour, the two headed back towards their dorm and unpacked their stuff.

"Okay Ikuto, I take the one closer to the window." Amu said pointing towards the bed that was close to the window.

Ikuto shooked his head and smirked. "We're going to share one."

Amu's jaw dropped, "What the heck do you mean?! There are two beds and only one can fit one person."

Ikuto clicked his tongue and walked towards the other bed and pushed it until it reached the other bed so it made a king size bed. Amu smacked her forehead. Of course the pervert knows how to solve problems like this. Well this wasn't a problem at first anyways.

She sighed and took out her toiletries pouch along with Ikuto's and went to the bathroom to set up the stuff.

She was disappointed that they didn't have a bath tub and only have two shower stalls.

After they finished unpacking and everything, they sat down on the sofa that was facing the TV and decided to watch a movie. Amu was making popcorn in the small kitchen while Ikuto was choosing the movie.

_Step Up Revolution or Breaking Dawn?_ He thought to himself. He heard Amu walk towards the living room and sat down with the popcorn on her lap. She looked at Ikuto and he looked at her.

"What movie?" She asked him.

"You decide, Step Up Revolution or Breaking Dawn?" Ikuto asked her. She pointed at Step Up Revolution and he nodded and played the movie. After he did that, he got up from the floor and walked towards Amu and sat down next to her.

As the screen kept on playing, Ikuto was getting bored and looked at Amu who also looked bored. He decided to have some fun by pulling her from her waist so she was on topd of him and on his lap while he buried his face in her hair. Amu was blushing as always and tried to get out of his grip but he tightened it.

"I-ikuto let me go!" She demanded him.

She could feel Ikuto's breath and it tickled her which wasn't comfortable. "No."

She tried again to get out and again, again, again and finally... Again. But no, he wouldn't loosen his grip. She huffed and gave up and just leaned back on Ikuto's chest and he smirked in her hair as a victory.

Amu couldn't help but feel like this is what a couple would do when they would watch a movie. She blushed at the thought of them being a couple. There was no way she could think of Ikuto like that!

"Thinking of something, eh Amu?" Ikuto teased and his breath again tickled her neck which made her shiver. He chuckled.

_Let go of me already you neko pervert!_

"No, I won't let go because I love cuddling my little sis-" Then Ikuto had an idea and it would surely make her blush beet red. "Amu-_koi_" And he had been rewarded with her blush.

"D-don't call m-me that!" She yelled at him. "I'm you're sister so you have to call me your imouto!"

Ikuto shooked his head. "Amu-koi sounds better" and he smirked.

"Isn't t-that f-for someone who w-would call their girlfriend?"

Ikuto thought about Amu being his girlfriend, he would have definitely made her his if they weren't siblings and blood related at that. Actually when the two go to amusement parks together, people think they were a couple and a cute one at that.

"Then be my girlfriend." He muffled in her hair.

Amu froze, she could definitely hear him well enough to know what he said. "What?"

Ikuto shooked his head, "Nothing."

Amu shrugged it off and they both continued watching the movie until Ikuto fell asleep with Amu in his arms. Amu was still awake but she didn't move out of Ikuto's grip because she was comfortable. Even the pervert has his good times being her good older brother that she would want to hang out with him.

* * *

**Next day,**

* * *

Amu looked at the time and it red '7:00 AM'. School starts in two hours but Ikuto would wake up at 7:30 so to avoid having to shower with him at her side, she decided to take a shower and brush her teeth.

After she took her shower, she wrapped her figure in a towel and walked out of the bathroom only to slam into a wall that was soft. Huh?

"Walls aren't soft." Amu said loudly and heard a chuckle from above. She looked up and saw Ikuto looking down at her. She moved back and held her towel up because it was about to fall.

Ikuto smirked and looked up and down at her. He knows it's wrong to check out his sister but how could he not? A hot girl in a bathroom only wrapped in a towel that came down until her knees.

Amu knew he was gonna tease her but instead he shrugged and walked inside and started brushing his teeth. She was confused for a moment then walked out of the bathroom and closed it behind her.

Ikuto sighed in relief, apparently he was also turned on and if she ever found out, he would be labeled as the most disgusting brother she ever had.

* * *

**Homeroom,**

* * *

Everyone was busy talking and then suddenly the door was opened and three figures walked inside. The first figure was of course the teacher, followed by Ikuto and Amu. (P.S they have a mixed age classes around 13 to 16. Main age is 15.)

"Okay students, I'd like to introduce to you two new students. Please introduce yourselves starting with Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto faced towards the crowd of people and noticed all of the girls had hearts in their eyes and the boys were also but not at him, more like Amu. He put his hands in his pants pockets and clenched his fists.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age 16. I'm not interested in anyone except for one special girl." He smirked while looking down and the girls were about to faint at the presence of a god.

It was Amu's turn and she was nervous. She never had to do this, okay will when her parents got them new teachers she had to but that was only a person when this was a bunch of people.

"Hinamori Amu, age 13. I'm Ikuto's," Before she could continue, she noticed the girls glaring at her and the boys with full of hope, hoping she wasn't Ikuto's girlfriend. Amu narrowed her eyes at the girls and continued, "You know what? Forget it. Just tell me where I'm sitting." She said with her 'Cool n Spicy' facade.

"Okay, the two of you can sit at the back row near window." The teacher said. Ikuto nodded and pulled Amu's arm which caused her to stumble a little.

As they were making their way towards their table, a redhead girl put out her hand in front of Ikuto and gave him a piece of paper. She mouthed 'Call me' and winked at him. Ikuto rolled his eyes and ignored the paper and just sat down with Amu on his left.

To Amu, when she first saw the girl, she knew that she would be very irritating and annoying so she decided against being friends with her.

* * *

**At lunch break,**

* * *

Amu got out of her chair and made her way to the cafeteria. Ikuto wasn't in the same class as her but she guessed as much he would be there.

She was alone in the hallway until she got stopped by 5 figures and one of them was the redheaded girl. She pointed an accusing finger at Amu and glared at her.

"Hinamori Amu, don't you dare try to get near to Tsukiyomi-san! I, Yamabuki Saaya is the only one who could win his heart!" she said.

Amu was gonna laugh her ass off and she did. After she had calmed down she smirked at the girl in front of her, "Get near my _brother_?! I'm already part of his family."

The girls were shocked. "You look nothing like his sister!" Saaya said.

Amu rolled her eyes and was about speak until she felt someone behind her and already guessed who it was. "Everything okay, Amu?" a deep husky voice asked her.

The girls were about the faint at the presence of the figure except for Amu. She sighed and said while glaring at Saaya. "As always big brother."

Ikuto tsk-ed, "Don't call me that. I told you to not when you were 5 and only to call me Ikuto." he bent down towards her ear and added, "Although now you have choices of Ikuto-kun, Ikuto-koi or Ikuto-sama."

Amu was flustered and decided to punch her brother but failed. She was gonna loose control but decided against it, instead she was gonna show the girls in front of her that Ikuto was her brother.

"Ikuto~" She started whining. "Tell these... _girls_ that I'm your sister." She pointed her thumb at them while she faced her brother.

Ikuto looked up from Amu to Saaya then back to Amu. He shooked his head and smirked. Amu lifted an eyebrow as Ikuto advanced to hang his arm on her shoulder. He looked over at Saaya and she blushed.

"This is my.. _girlfriend_." He said while smirking at Amu. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Amu and the other girls froze on the spot. The first one to recover was Amu and after she had, she had immediately screamed, "GIRLFRIEND?! IKUTO WHAT THE HECK!?"

* * *

**~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : And that's about that! :3 Next chapter coming soon!**

**Ikuto : But be sure to review. Oh by the way, where did Amu go?**

**Kumi : I have no idea -_-**

**Amu : *pops out of nowhere* R&R!**


	2. Introducing The Boys

**Kumi : I'm sort of shocked of the number of reviews I got for that one chapter o.O ARIGATO!**

**Ikuto : Don't be so happy, you might lose them if you don't update regularly.**

**Amu : Ikuto! Don't be mean to Kumi!**

**Kumi : Arigato Amu! :) Well thanks to:**

**~PiNkGiRl0618**

**~livy leaf**

**~kanxkawaii**

**~j46271**

**~cutey650kuto**

**~Ayame-knight**

**~Angelical love**

**~My Silent Whispers (thank you so much for correcting me!)**

**and a guest :)**

**Ikuto : Kumi doesn't own Shugo Chara. Apparently peach-pit does.**

**Ages :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 13**

**Utau - 14**

**Tadase - 14**

**Kukai - 15**

**Saaya - 15**

**Nagihiko - 15**

* * *

**~Chapter 2 : Introducing The Boys~**

* * *

The two siblings were sitting under a cherry blossom tree together. Ikuto was resting his back against the tree trunk while his hands were behind his head. Amu was just taking out their food from her bag. Ikuto was too lazy to keep his bento so he lets Amu take care of it. This way, he would have to see her every lunch break. Well not like he would never see her but he's being cautious of her.

While in the classroom, he noticed that all of the boys were not paying attention to the lesson but to Amu. The girls were glaring at her as well. _Mental note, do not leave Amu's side at all._ he thought to himself.

"Ne Ikuto, here." Amu said while shoving his food in his face.

He gladly took it and made her sit next to him while resting against the tree.

After the two got comfortable, they both digged into their food and sat in silence without bothering to start up a conversation.

Amu couldn't stop thinking about what Ikuto had said in the hallway when she had encountered Saaya.

_"This is my.. _girlfriend_." He said while smirking at Amu. He bent down and kissed her cheek._

She blushed and made sure to tilt her head down so then her brother wouldn't see the blush. She looked over at Ikuto who was just closing his eyes while eating his food. She tried to bottle up the anxiousness of asking him why he said that. She was about to ask when a group of girls were gathering around them.

It wasn't the same group of girls but the type where all the girls have hearts in their eyes. Amu wanted nothing more than to get out because the girls looked creepy. She was about to pack up her bento when a hand gripped her arm and pulled her up in the tree. She was about to shriek but then realized it was Ikuto who had gripped her arm. He did a hand motion saying hush and she nodded.

"Where did he go?~" one of the girls below said while looking around.

"I swear he was here a minute ago!" another one whined.

The girls below the two siblings were irritating them to no end while they tried searching for Ikuto. Well that's what they both thought.

The bell rang and they both inwardly sighed in relief. The girls were disappointed and started running towards their classes, afraid of getting punished by their teachers. After the girls left, the two jumped down from the tree and started heading inside the building.

* * *

**At Amu**

* * *

Thankfully in her math class, Ikuto wasn't with her. She sighed and just stayed still in her seat while looking in front where the teacher was. The class wasn't too difficult nor was it too easy for her but she was too distracted on how to confront Ikuto about what happened in the hallway.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher said, "Everyone understood? Now please do these worksheets. If you don't finish it by today then it will be your homework."

The teacher handed a stack of papers to the front rowed students and they kept on passing it backwards after they took one for themselves.

Amu took the last worksheet for herself and started completing the questions. At the end, she couldn't solve 20 questions out of the 50 there was. She sighed, _homework..._ she thought.

She wasn't as good in math as Ikuto. He would always help her out with these kind of questions though she would not like to have Ikuto tutor her because he would be damn right serious. And it scared her a little. He would be yelling then scolding then maybe a few teasings here and there but mostly he would be scolding her if she still didn't get it.

* * *

**At Night**

* * *

Ikuto was laying down on the bed, waiting for sleep to overcome him but it didn't. He sighed and decided to get some milk. He pushed the covers off of him and walked into the living room to find Amu studying. He decided to peek at what she was doing and then laughed.

She abruptly jumped out of her chair and then looked at Ikuto who stopped laughing afterwards.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" She yelled at him then hit his arm.

"Ouch, well I couldn't sleep so I wanted to take milk but since I saw you, guess I can't sleep at all yet." He smirked.

She puffed out her cheeks in a cute way and gave him a poker face. "I don't need your help! I can solve this on my own!"

Ikuto scoffed, "Oh really? This one isn't 15.9, it's 23.01". He pointed it out to her.

She smacked her forehead and sighed. Guess she could use his help. She still got 15 more questions to go. Or so maybe more if she did do a lot of mistakes. "Help me Ikuto.." She whined quietly.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Gladly.."

After a few minutes, Amu finished up her homework and she had fallen asleep on the couch. Ikuto was already tired but he wouldn't let his sister sleep on the couch. He carried her to their room and covered them both with a big blanket.

He felt cold and so did she so he decided to hug her waist and their legs caught together. Soon warm had hit him and he slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**In the morning,**

* * *

Amu woke up and felt warmth at the back of her body. She decided to turn towards it and cuddle up to it closer. She smiled and then gripped it. She heard a chuckle from the thing she gripped and she opened her eyes that showed confusion until she looked up and saw that Ikuto was smirking down at her and keeping her closer to him. She blushed and tried to get free from her brother's grip but failed.

"I-Ikuto let go!" Amu said to him.

He smirked again and shaked his head. "School doesn't start for awhile so why not cuddle with me first? You seem to enjoy it."

"N-no I don't! I'm just cold.." She said truthfully and ducked her head and dug it into his chest.

He found it adorable and hugged her tighter. "Then let me hug you. It's not like you haven't hugged your nii-san before."

She sometimes could act like the cute and adorable little sister with him and he would be the same. She liked this side of her brother the best. No teasings about her liking her brother in a different way.

"You know, we probably should get up soon. But I don't mind skipping with you." Ikuto said.

Amu looked at the time and nodded her head. She got out of bed and grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.

Ikuto sat up on the bed and sighed. He sort of wished to be in the bathroom with her but if he teased her too far, he wouldn't enjoy it one bit.

* * *

**Music class**

* * *

Ikuto and Amu had the same class this time and it made Ikuto happy. He made sure to get Amu to sit with him but instead she had gone to sit with someone else. The person she sat next to had blonde hair and he had a prince aura around him which made her attracted to him.

"Hello, I'm Tadase Hotori, nice to meet you."

_So polite.._ Amu thought. "My name is Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you too."

Ikuto was sitting at the back of Amu and he didn't really enjoy the fact that she was sitting next to Tadase instead of him.

"How old are you?" Tadase asked.

"I'm 13." She said.

"You're one of the youngest ones in our class. But you seem smart."

Amu blushed. She couldn't believe she was blushing right now and it wasn't Ikuto who made her blush but a new boy who she had just met.

Ikuto of course noticed and he gave a glare towards the blonde boy. He decided to tease Amu now so he leaned forward from his seat and blew in her ear. She got startled and squeaked and he chuckled. She looked back at Ikuto and glared at him.

"I-ku-to.." She growled at him.

"Yes Amu?" He said with an innocent voice while raising an eyebrow.

Tadase was looking at the two and thought, _Who is he?_ "Hinamori-san, do you know him?"

Amu turned her attention towards Tadase and smiled, "This is my older brother, Ikuto Tsukiyomi but you have the choices to call him baka, neko or just simply Tsukiyomi-san." and she send a smirk towards Ikuto. Ikuto did not like to be called Tsukiyomi-san but the other two he could leave an exception for Amu.

Ikuto pouted, "My strawberry is so mean to me. Hotori gets to only call me with my first name. "

"He should know your a per-" he cupped her mouth and said, "People do not need to know what you think of your brother."

Tadase giggled and said, "Nice to meet you Ikuto-san." he raised his hand towards him for him to shook it but Ikuto only nodded.

"Eh Hinamori-san, how come your last name is different from his?"

"Oh, that's because our parents decided it. My father's last name is Tsukiyomi but my mother's is Hinamori." Amu said. "And call me Amu." she finished off with a smile.

"Okay.. Amu-chan." He said and in that second, Amu's heart fluttered. _W-what is this feeling?_

* * *

**Later at lunch**

* * *

The two siblings had their lunch together again and this time in the cafeteria.

"Amu, why not at the cherry blossom tree? It seems okay now." Ikuto complained as he follow Amu to find an empty table.

"There would be another problem again and besides, we need to talk." Amu said with a serious tone. They finally found an empty table and it seems that it's far away from others which is good.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked her after she gave him his bento.

"Why did you call my your.. Girlfriend," she blushed but then quickly hid it. "Instead of your sister when we encountered those girls?"

Ikuto chuckled then smirked, "Why not? It keeps certain people away from you."

Amu smacked her forehead with her left hand. "Ikuto! I thought you would know better than me! They would wanna kill me if they seriously thought I was your girlfriend!"

Ikuto shrugged, "Then I have to keep an eye on you, Amu-_koi_" He smirked.

Amu turned her face away from him because she was beet red right now. She saw Tadase with two other boys with him. Or was it a girl and a boy? Anyways they were walking towards her.

"Hello Amu-chan. Can we sit here with you?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto was about to say 'no' but then Amu quickly said, "Sure!"

The 2 boys and the mysterious girl sat with them.

"Amu-chan, these are my two friends." Tadase pointed towards the two.

"Hi! I'm Kukai Souma but just call me Kukai or Kukai-kun. Which ever you prefer." He winked at her which made Ikuto's blood boil.

"Nice to meet you, Amu-chan. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Just call me Nagi if you want." the other 'girl' said to her. Amu was confused for a moment until Nagihiko said, "Oh, and I'm a boy if you thought I was a girl."

Amu shaked her head and blushed in embarrassment. "S=sorry!"

Nagihiko laughed, "It's okay. I get that a lot."

Ikuto looked at the three boys then at Amu. He could already tell that they were interested in her. (Sorry to all Kutau and Rimahiko fans but it's part of the plot.) He sighed inwardly and said to himself, "I'm gonna have to stick closer to Amu.".

* * *

**After P.E (Which was the last class session)**

* * *

Amu wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked at Ikuto who was drinking water from his bottle. She glared at him because she didn't have one near her at all. He noticed and stopped drinking to smirk at her. She faced the other way and 'hmph'ed at him. He sighed and was about to hand her his bottle when Kukai ran up to her and gave her his bottle.

"Here you go Hinamori-san! You looked pretty tired." he said while giving her.

She took it happily and chugged it down her throat. After she did she sighed happily and said, "Arigato Kukai-kun. I thought I was gonna die of thirst."

He chuckled then took back his bottle. He felt a glare in front of him but it wasn't from Amu. It was in fact the midnight blue haired boy who was behind Amu. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head then gave Ikuto a look. A look of 'I'm-just-being-a-good-friend'. Ikuto nodded his head a little then walked towards Amu.

"Amu, c'mon. Go change and I'll take you out." Ikuto said.

Amu turned to look at him then nodded, "Okay. Where do we meet?"

"In our dorm. Just change out of the sports shirt of yours before I do anything to you." He smirked while eyeing her up and down.

Amu blushed then hit his head. "Hentai neko!"

Ikuto chuckled and she walked off towards the girls locker room. After Amu left, it was just Kukai and Ikuto.

"You guys could share a dorm together?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "Yeah, she is my sister so I'm just looking out for her."

Kukai thought there was something off. To him, the two didn't look like siblings, more like a couple to many eyes. "Hmm I see. You're pretty lucky to be her brother. I wish I was. She's cute, fun and friendly."

Ikuto tried not to scoff. Sure he was lucky to have Amu as his sister but he honestly wished he wasn't. He really would've dated Amu properly if it weren't for their type of relationship right now. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He fell in love with Amu ever since they were born. She had a nice aura around her and she was unique.

No girl would've changed his mind, not even another pink haired girl could replace Amu. He knew Amu was special or else he wouldn't be in love with her.

"I guess I am." He half lied to him.

He decided his goal was to make Amu fall in love with him. He had tried as a 12 year old but during that time, Amu was really dense about love. Now that she has matured more, maybe now he could try to win her heart?

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : Sorry if it's really short! I only wanted to introduce the boys only for this chapter.**

**Ikuto : Why make them have interest in Amu?**

**Kumi : Ikuto, Tadase was already interested in Amu :P**

**Ikuto : Okay but what about Kukai and Nagi?**

**Kumi : It's part of the plot, baka!**

**Amu : Anyways, R&R! :D**

**Kumi : So then the next chapter will have a special kissing scene to it :3**

**Amu : EH?!**

**Ikuto : Me and Amu? *smirks***

**Kumi : *shrugs* Maybe. Just R&R!**


	3. What The Heck!

**Kumi : Yo my readers! TIme to start another chapter and thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Ikuto : AND as Kumi promised, a special kissing scene involving me and Amu! *smirks***

**Amu : She didn't say it was you and me b-baka! *blushes***

**Ikuto : but it's always you and me kissing in her fanfics Amu-koi~ *hugs Amu***

**Kumi : This might be different Ikuto dear *rolls eyes*. I can't keep writing kissing scenes between you and Amu only. But I won't (EVER) try writing you with any other girl kissing.**

**Ikuto : I'll murder you if you try anything funny like that *mumbles*.**

**Kumi : *sweat drops***

**Amu : Thanks to **

**~RoxyStar05**

**~livy leaf**

**~kanxkawaii **

**~3 guests**

**~Ashley (guest)**

**~Corloquitur ADME**

**for reviewing! Kumi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ages (For this chapter) :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 13**

**Kukai - 15**

**Saaya - 15**

* * *

**~Chapter 3 : What The Heck?!~**

* * *

It was the weekends already and Ikuto has been invited to a party but the problem was he needed someone to go along with him or else he would get raped by fangirls. The thought of his fangirls trying to do that already made him sick. But that won't be a problem for long because he was gonna ask Amu to be his 'date'.

Ikuto was on the couch while Amu was in bed reading a manga. He got up and walked over to hover over Amu. Amu sighed, knowing it was her brother already and looked up to him.

"Yes Ikuto?" Amu asked in an irritated voice.

Ikuto didn't say anything but leaned his face forward so his face was centimeters away from her's. She gulped and had a slight blush at her cheeks. He leaned even closer and Amu was about to shove him away when he leaned towards her ear and said, "Come with me to a party." But he said so seductively that she had to roll over on top of Ikuto and covered her face with her bangs so he couldn't see the blush spreading rapidly on her face. But it was already hot where she was.

After a few seconds, Amu looked down at Ikuto who was secretly enjoying his view from where he is and said, "Why the hell did you do that you hentai neko! And secondly, why would I wanna go with you?!"

Ikuto looked up sadly at Amu which surprised her. "You don't wanna go to a party with your brother?"

_I-i've never seen him l-looking like that before..._ Amu thought. She turned her face away from him but he kept his hand under her chin so she faced him again. "Please?" he emphasized the word to her.

She sighed, "Why?"

He said it without hesitation, "Fangirls. I don't wanna be raped."

"Me neither if there is fanboys."

He didn't think too much about that. The only thing that was on his mind was taking Amu out with him.

"I could protect you from them." He said.

Amu wondered why he wanted her to go with him. Wouldn't it seem as if they were... Dating? Not many knows that Ikuto was her brother because he would always cut out that part. One way or another. The only ones who know so far were Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko. Saaya and her troops doesn't count because they think they were dating after Ikuto had said that.

"Why don't you choose another girl? Why not call Utau?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shuddered at the thought of Utau. Sure she could protect him from fangirls but she likes to tease him a lot about obsessions. She knew Ikuto loved Amu and she would tease him constantly that, 'Maybe Amu-chan might get a boyfriend before you could get her to love you more than that. Eh, I-ku-to?'.

"No thanks. Please..." Ikuto begged her. "I need you." he begged some more.

Amu sighed, "Okay... But don't do anything dirty, pervert."

Ikuto nodded his head and smirked. Amu glared at him and made sure he got the message but he didn't. He was smirking because he could see Amu's cleavage.

"You know I haven't seen you naked for a long time since you were 5 and you begged me to bath you?" Ikuto teased her.

Amu blushed and pounded his chest and buried her face in it. "PERVERTED BAKA!"

He chuckled and told her she needed to get ready soon and she looked up at him with her big golden honey orbs and nodded. His heart skipped a beat, she always had that affect on him and she knew it. She liked doing it on some occasions when trying to be cute.

* * *

**Later on at 6.30 pm**

* * *

Amu was dressed in a black off-shoulder shirt that was big and underneath it was a pink tank top. She wore black skinny jeans, a pink choker necklace, pink bracelets and an X hair band tying her hair to the side. Overall, she looked hot for a 13 year old.

Ikuto was wearing a black tight t-shirt with a sleeveless denim jacket over it, denim jeans with chains hooked to the sides and his hair was a sexy mess.(Sorry guys, I don't like to describe boy clothes. I'm usually plain and simple with a touch of badass for them.)

Ikuto stared at Amu hungrily but quickly shook the dirty thought off and led them both out of the dorm.

"So where's the party at?" Amu asked while walking side by side with Ikuto.

"In a dorm that is one floor above us." Ikuto said. He decided to keep Amu close to him so he put his arm around her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around Ikuto's waist.

They both reached a dorm that was numbered, 455. Ikuto knocked on the door and it seemed the music was muffled through the door. The door opened and revealed a brown haired dude. They both bumped fist and the dude looked over at Amu and gave her a seductively smile.

"Who's the girl with you Ikuto? She's a hotty." He tried to reach out for Amu but Ikuto slapped his hand away.

"She's Amu and she is off limits." Ikuto growled. Amu decided to stay quiet since she figured that this wasn't exactly her type of environment. The guy led them both in and they were overcome by sound of music playing.

Ikuto led Amu to the dance floor and they both danced to the beat. Amu was caught up in the dance when she didn't realize how she was dancing. Practically all the boys were mesmerized by her dance and made Ikuto wanting to kill almost all the dudes who wanted to try something with Amu.

Ikuto noticed that Saaya was in a corner somewhere staring at him so he decided to look back at Amu, hoping Saaya wouldn't come near to him but unfortunately she did. He didn't want to deal with her so he decided to dance closer with Amu.

Amu was swaying her hips seductively and noticed that Ikuto was dancing closer to her. She looked at the back of him and saw Saaya approaching them. She stopped dancing and Ikuto stopped with her. Amu glared at Saaya who stood in front of her and rested her arms on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing here? This isn't a place for a kid like you." Saaya said to Amu.

Amu glared at her for calling her a kid. "I get to do whatever I want b*tch."

"You shouldn't use bad language." Saaya then turned her attention to Ikuto. "Ikuto-kun!~ Come dance with me instead of that _thing_!" She said in a fangirly way.

Ikuto held onto Amu's hand tightly, no way was he gonna let Saaya go with calling his love something that was disgusting.

"I'd rather get hit by a bus." He said. "And don't you dare call _my girl_ that way." _He sounded deadly for a second_, Amu thought.

Amu turned towards Ikuto and saw him look down with a smirk. A playful one that he used when teasing Amu. He looked up at Saaya with smirk and she blushed. _I got him!_ She thought.

"Besides, you can't sexy dance better than Amu. For a 15 year old to not be better than a 13 year old, you must be bad in bed too."

The crowd went 'oo' or 'BURN!'. Saaya stood where she was, utterly shocked that a hot guy had said such thing to her. Amu smirked just like her brother. Saaya then exclaimed out, "AMU HINAMORI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE BATTLE!"

Amu took a step back, surprised at her outburst but then smirked and nodded. "As you wish. What's the prize?"

"The winner gets to have Ikuto for the whole night." Saaya smirked.

Amu looked at Ikuto then a smirk spread across her face. "Then I won't have an idiot with me a whole night if I lose?" Ikuto gulped and gave Amu a please-don't-lose look. "Just kidding, I won't hand in my-" Ikuto cut in "_Boyfriend_." The crowd gasped and Amu narrowed her eyes at Ikuto. "To you." Amu said to Saaya.

Saaya nodded, "Very well. Let's see who's more popular." The song that played was **(For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert. P.S I'll try describing her dance. So I'm sorry if you don't understand.)**.

The first dancer was Amu. She rotated her hips left and right with her arms over her head. She danced over to a random boy danced seductively turning the boy on and almost wanting to just take her there. Ikuto glared at him and restrained from trying to kill him.

Amu winked at him then pushed him to the floor then straddled him. She could feel him through his pants but she ignored it. She trailed her finger from his neck to his stomach then she stood back up then danced away from the guy who was staring at her back.

She continued swaying and moving her arms around her body in a seductive way. The girls' eyes were glued to Amu dancing that way. She bent down then back up then walked over to Ikuto who decided to dance with her on this part. He really enjoyed her dancing against his chest while her back was facing him.

(I can't describe much about the ending but you guys can picture the rest of her dancing.)

Then it was Saaya's turn. The DJ put on **(****Buttons by Pussycat Dolls)**.

She was almost doing the same dance as Amu but she had problems swaying her body to the beat of the song. She wanted to entertain her watchers so she sang parts of the song. When she sang, the only thing on everyone's mind was; Someone make her shut up!

Thank god the song stopped after 1 minute of her singing. Saaya looked over at Amu and then at the crowd.

Amu said, "Word of advice, do NOT sing ever again." Everyone laughed and some nodded their heads. Ikuto still had his ears closed and laughed as well. He's trying to forget the sound of how horrible Saaya sang. He's gonna need Amu singing something later.

Saaya grumbled, "Well it's a DANCE competition so everyone who votes for me claps their hands!" She clapped her hands including her followers which only was 4 girls. The others stayed quiet then after Saaya said who votes for Amu, the crowd cheered. Saaya was utterly shocked that she was beaten by Amu. She walked away from embarrassment and sadness that she couldn't have Ikuto for the night.

The crowd continued minding their own business. While they were, Amu told Ikuto she was gonna get a drink and he nodded.

She walked over to where the punch was and took a plastic cup. She filled her cup then turned to her left where she saw Kukai grinning at her.

"Ah! Kukai!" She exclaimed.

Kukai did a salute to her and kept the grin on his face. "Love your dancing back there Hinamori."

"T-thanks." She smiled at him.

"Wanna go hang out with me? Tadase and Nagi are here too and I'm sure they'd love to see you again." Kukai offered.

Amu shaked her head and said, "Gomen Kukai but I came here with Ikuto and I'm protecting him from his fangirls."

Kukai looked a little disappointed for a second but then smiled at her. "Oh okay it's fine. But can I have one thing from you?"

"Sure what is it?" Amu asked while looking at him.

He leaned in his face towards her and soon their lips were centimeters away from each other. Amu's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breath. Is Kukai gonna be her first kiss? Did she love Kukai? Why isn't she preventing him? She could feel his breath against her lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Can you dance with me?" Kukai whispered against her ear.

She blushed and nodded her head. _That was close.._ She thought.

The two walked towards the dance floor and automatically, Amu started dancing along with Kukai to the beat of the song. She swayed her hips with his and they both kept eye contact.

Meanwhile without the two knowing, a jealous and pissed off Ikuto was watching them from a corner. He was pissed off at Kukai for being so close to Amu that they almost kissed then jealous that he made her blush again. He overheard their conversation though and was at least a little happy that Amu didn't entirely forget that he was around.

* * *

**After the party**

* * *

Amu sighed and flopped onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling and was oblivious to Ikuto who was undressing in front of her. She continued staring at the ceiling and then after a few seconds, she sighed and then sat up. She just regretted doing that.

In front of her was Ikuto who was half naked. He was only in his boxers! She squeaked and Ikuto saw her wide eyes at him. He too did but then soon after he smirked. He walked over to her and she backed up until she tripped on the blanket and layed down with Ikuto hovering over her.

"Amu is being very naughty today." He said seductively.

"A-am not!"

"Hm are you sure? Do you need me to... Kiss you?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

Amu looked away while blushing furiously. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she doesn't know what she feels right now. She wished she could just say 'NO!' but something is stopping her from saying anything. She looked back up at Ikuto who was leaning down towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his eyes.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. He just leaned down towards her lips almost centimeters away from it. She looked absolutely stunning in her position. She was panting and her face was red. He wanted- no- needed to close the gap between them which he did.

Amu was stunned at first then slowly but surely kissed him back. The kiss wasn't passionate but it was a sweet kiss. Amu felt sparks in her chest. She didn't hate nor like the feeling the kiss felt like a few minutes but it was a few seconds. Both Ikuto and her were panting for air and just stared at each other, not knowing what they did just then and there.

After they both could breath properly, Amu's mind was clear already and yelled out, "WHAT THE HECK IKUTO!?"

Ikuto was stunned as well. He. Just. Kissed. Amu... She was his first kiss and he was hers! He felt happy and guilty at the same time. Guilty because he was her brother and older brothers do not kiss younger sisters at the lips! She probably wanted to wait until she could truly find true love.

He didn't know what happened next but Amu was off the bed and into the bathroom. He could clearly see the small tears that were from her eyes. He felt guilty mostly in his heart.

"I-I'm sorry.." He whispered.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : Sorry for the cliffie there but I hope you guys liked it!**

**Ikuto : How dare you make Kukai dance with Amu!**

**Kumi : It's to get you jealous!**

**Ikuto : Whatever, at least I kissed Amu in the end.**

**Amu : Which sucked. You totally suck at kissing.**

**Ikuto : *raises an eyebrow* I suck? Lets see. *carries Amu into a room and kisses her***

**Kumi : 0/0 Well anyways R&R!**


	4. Forgive Me Through My Pain

**Kumi : Hey guys! I'm sorta disappointed with the number of reviews I received for the last chapter. Was it that bad?**

**Ikuto : Yup.**

**Kumi : *shocked and cries while running away***

**Amu : Kumi-chan! *faces Ikuto* Ikuto you baka! Fix this!**

**Ikuto : *sigh* Okay okay! I'll write the chapter this time ;3**

**Amu : *Stares at him with horror* Give the one Kumi-chan prepared!**

**Ikuto : ... Fine. Kumi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ages (For this chapter) :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 13**

**Tadase - 14**

**Saaya - 15**

* * *

**~Chapter 4 : Forgive Me From My Pain~**

* * *

He gently knocked against the bathroom door. Attempting to get Amu out of there and explain himself.

"Amu please open the door!" He said while knocking constantly on the door.

Behind the door, Amu was quietly crying on the seat of the toilet bowl. She couldn't believe that her brother, out of a million boys would be her first kiss. She didn't hate it nor like it. It just felt as if her first kiss had to be special with someone who she loves. It does not include Ikuto.

She knew Ikuto wanted to explain himself but she didn't want him to see her like this. So she quietly said, "Explain to me."

Ikuto caught the words she said and sighed. How was he gonna explain? That he is in love with his sister to the point where he wished he be with her forever? No. She would be scared of him. He knew very well Amu doesn't feel that way with him so he can't.

"I just did it out of instincts. I swear I didn't see you back then. I just felt like I need to kiss someone.." He said.

Amu clenched her fists and walked towards the door. She pressed her head against the door and said, "So are you just gonna be like those other playboys? Make out with the girl then break them?"

Ikuto panicked. "NO! I mean.." he sighed, "Can we just forget about it and go back to how it was? Just me as your onii-san and you as my imouto."

He heard breathing behind the door and hoped she was not gonna make things harder for him. He heard her sigh and the door opened.

He saw Amu smiling lightly and a small tear in her eye. She looked adorable but he couldn't be thinking that way. It would be wrong like always.

"Well Ikuto. Lets go to sleep. I'm tired." she said and he could only nod.

Ikuto climbed into the bed but Amu didn't. He wanted to get out of the bed but couldn't because Amu threw a pillow at him. "No peeking pervert!"

He chuckled and rested in bed. Soon enough, Amu climbed into the bed with him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I..Ku..To.." She said deadly.

"I'm cold!" He whined like a 5 year old.

She sighed and just let him have his way. Always lets her perverted brother touch her.

* * *

**Music Class,**

* * *

"Okay class, the homework for today would be that you have to partner up with someone and create a song together. There would be one singer and one musician. But I pick." the teacher said and everyone prayed they get good partners.

Ikuto was hoping Amu was his partner. He did not one anyone else. He could play violin and Amu could sing. And she knows all the songs he plays so teaming up with her would be the best choice.

"First group, Amu Hinamori with.." _please be me, please be me, please be me._ Ikuto prayed. "Tadase Hotori."

Ikuto nearly fell out of his chair while Amu just blushed. Ikuto sighed, he now wishes his partner would be able to sing well like Utau and Amu.

"Second group, Yamabuki Saaya and Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Amu glanced over at Saaya who was laughing like santa claus and then at Ikuto who looked like he was about to make a run for it.

The groups continued on and on and then after all the groups were selected, "You are given a week to work out with your partner. Good luck! You may leave early to get started."

Everyone got out of their seats except for Ikuto and Amu. Amu poked Ikuto's shoulder a few times to wake him up out of his state.

"Ikuto... Ikuto... IKUTO!" She whined.

He growled and then looked at her who was giving him a glare. She had her hands on her hips and said, "Let's go back to our dorm. We got free period anyways."

He simply nodded but looked sick. Amu knew Saaya was Ikuto's fangirl and knowing her, she would want to spend that one whole week with Ikuto and had a good excuse for it.

"Oh Ikuto-kun~" A horrible voice squealed at them.

They both shuddered and faced the person with the said voice. "So let's go to my dorm and work on our duet!"

Ikuto glared at the girl then closed his eyes. "I think we should work on the song in my dorm."

Saaya had hearts in her eyes and quickly nodded and grabbed Ikuto's arm and dashed out of the room, leaving Amu.

"Hinamori-san!" a voice said behind her. She looked back and saw Tadase. "Well wanna work in your dorm or mine?"

Amu tried to fight the blush that was making its way to her face and stuttered out, "I d-don't mind!"

Tadase smiled and said, "Okay, how about your dorm? My dorm is well.. invaded by people so I'm sure yours is better. But first, I'll get my instrument from my dorm. Let's go." He took her hand in his and they both walked towards his dorm.

They were already in front of his dorm and he told her to wait outside first and she nodded. She saw a couple of boys passed by her while staring at her. She ignored it most of the times but other times, she would feel a shiver crawl up a spine.

Tadase came out a few seconds later holding an acoustic guitar.

"I didn't know you play guitar! Must be cool!" She said.

He smiled, "Thanks. Let's head to your dorm."

* * *

**In front of Amu and Ikuto's dorm,**

* * *

When they reached her dorm room, they heard the most horrifying singing ever. Amu gulped and slipped in her key and open the door to find Saaya singing in front of Ikuto in the living room.

She was singing off key and Ikuto looked like he had a headache. He groaned in frustration because he couldn't work at all with her!

"How was that Ikuto-kun?" Saaya asked 'seductively'.

Ikuto could only mutter out one word, "Horrible."

Amu walked up behind Ikuto and tapped his shoulder lightly, he looked up and a look of relief flashed on his face. Saaya was shocked.

"What are you doing here?!" She shrieked at her.

Amu looked towards Saaya's direction and said, "This is my dorm."

Tadase and Saaya were surprised. "B-but no girl could be with a b-boy!"

"Amu has an exception because she came here with me." Ikuto stated. "And I'd like to keep her close and far away from others."

Amu blushed and had her poker face on. Saaya couldn't believe it. She wanted to get in Ikuto's pants by tonight but now that she knew Amu was sleeping with Ikuto (NOT THT WAY DIRTY PEOPLE!), it was not going to be easy.

Amu scoffed and faced her attention back to Ikuto, "I'm gonna work with Tadase-kun in our bedroom."

Ikuto nodded slowly. He didn't like the sound of it. But he didn't want to be stuck with Saaya in a bedroom. It would be very dangerous.

Amu left Ikuto and walked towards Tadase and led him to the bedroom. Ikuto looked back at her, feeling very sad that he wasn't paired with her.

* * *

**At Lunch,**

* * *

Ikuto and Amu were sitting at the cherry blossom tree and Ikuto had a terrible headache and Amu felt bad for Ikuto.

"Ikuto.. Want some asprint?" Amu asked sweetly.

Ikuto only stared at her and mumbled, "No thanks. Just give me my food."

Amu heard it and only nodded. She knew her brother took his music seriously. He just couldn't stand Saaya's singing, it gave him a headache and a need to get rid of her.

Amu had an idea and started singing softly to Ikuto.

_"You were in college, workin' part time, waitin' tables,_

_Left a small town, never looked back,_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin',_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts,"_

Ikuto stared at Amu with a soft expression. It was one of the songs he liked her singing to. And it was her best.

_"I say, "Can you believe it?",_

_As we're lyin' on the couch,_

_The moment I could see it,_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now,_

_You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water,_

_You put your arm around me for the first time,_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine...,"_

She stopped singing and looked at Ikuto who smiled at her and she gave a sweet smile back. "Better I-ku-to?" She playfully said.

He smirked and said, "Very. You are the best thing that's ever been mine too. A-mu-koi~"

She blushed and glared at him. "I-I'm not yours, b-baka!"

He chuckled. "Why can't you be partnered with me.." He whined.

Amu giggled, "Does Ikuto_-kun_ wish I sing with his violin?"

He was surprised. She haven't called him 'Ikuto-kun' before and it made his insides feel warm.

* * *

**Somewhere else but nearby the couple,**

* * *

Saaya had her nails digged into the tree's bark. She thought she could have gotten Ikuto to dump Amu but it looks harder to do it. They both looked like a cute couple, she admits that but she still is determined to win Ikuto over to her.

She heard Amu sing just now and she became more envious of the girl that was precious to her Ikuto.

"Amu Hinamori, you just declared war." was what she said.

* * *

**5th day of practice**

* * *

Saaya has been closely attached to Ikuto and it was irritating Ikuto so much. He couldn't spend even a good few moments with his Amu. Well maybe soon-to-be his.

The kiddy king has been near Amu as well and it made made him extremely jealous. Ater the song was finished, he could have his Amu back by his side 24/7 instead of only at night.

"Ikuto-kun! Don't we make a cute couple?" Saaya squealed next to him while clutching his arm.

He shrugged and just kept on walking. He saw Amu alone in the hallway so he made his way towards Amu while ignoring Saaya's protests.

He walked near Amu and decided to surprise her by blowing in her ear. She jumped and shrieked. "Ikuto!"

"Yo." He said with his signature smirk. "How's your song coming along?"

"Pretty good. Though I could never practice alone in our dorm because of Saaya's umm.. Singing." she said.

He muttered, "I'm not sure if it is even called that."

Amu sighed and looked up at her brother, "So what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and walked along side by her. "Just ignoring Saaya. She's been giving me constant headaches lately and I don't think I could pass the project with her. I don't wanna fail."

"Aww, Ikuto feels like he's gonna get an F because he's stuck with a horrible singer. " She teased him.

"And it might be reality if I'm not switched with kiddy king." He said.

Saaya just stared at them and her followers then appeared beside her.

"What should we do Saaya-sama?" one of them asked her.

"Shall we corner her?" another one said.

Saaya just shooked her head, "She's just a kid. She can't have Ikuto-kun for long. Let's go."

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I'm having a terrible headache so I gotta end here. Sorry!**

**Amu : Please R&R!**


	5. Utau's Surprise Visit

**Kumi : Okay let's get started! But before that, thanks:**

**~16craftytigers (for review chapter 2 :3 )**

**~live leaf**

**~PiNkGiRl0618**

**~ashley (guest)**

**for reviewing! x33**

**Ikuto : Can we get started? Everything so far has been absolutely boring.**

**Kumi : Chill Ikuto, sheesh no patience in you for anyone :I**

**Ikuto : Except Amu.**

**Amu : Yay! Kumi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ages :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 13**

**Utau - 14**

**Saaya - 15**

* * *

**~Chapter 5 : Utau's Surprise Visit~**

* * *

"Ikuto.." a voice complained to him. "Ikuto..." she kept on complaining while his back was to her and smirking. What's happening right now?

It's late at night and Amu felt cold so she tried to cover more of herself with the big blanket she and Ikuto shared. But, the problem was Ikuto. He kept most of the blanket to himself. His back was to her and she sat up and poked his arm to wake him up which it worked. He faced her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm freezing, you're hogging most of the warmth in this room." She said.

"It's cold here as well so come closer if you really want some." He said while rubbing his eye.

She shook her head and blushed then Ikuto smirked, "Okay then, I'm going back to sleep."

Her eyes went wide and Ikuto's back was facing her again so here she was, trying to get Ikuto's attention. "Stop hogging the blanket!" she complained and then it turned into a cute voice, "Shouldn't onii-san put their imouto first?"

He chuckled a little and said, "I was offering you some warmth but you declined so it's your fault kiddo."

A vein popped on her forehead, "I'm not a kid! And I don't wanna sleep so close to a perverted brother!"

He finally turned to Amu with a smirk. "But we used to be so close when we were young! When you were 5 and I was 8, you would let me take a shower with you when okaa-san was too busy to give you a shower."

She blushed and stuttered out, "T-that w-was when I was a k-kid!"

"And, you still are which means I can shower with you still."He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap you."

Ikuto pouted, "You would seriously hurt your onii-san?"

Amu shaked her head, "My onii-san, no. But Ikuto, yes!"

He raised an eyebrow and then an idea popped in his head. he snatched up all the blanket on her side and covered it over his shoulder. Amu was shocked and angry at him.

"Don't hog it all you perv!" She yelled at him.

He put a finger to his lips and said, "Don't wake everyone up."

She huffed and tried snatching the blanket away from him but he was too strong. She moaned, "Ikuto... Are you making me freeze to death?"

"I'm as cold as you and right now, it's still pretty cold so why not be in here with me."

Amu glared at him and just did what he said. She's been doing that a lot lately, listening to her brother boss her around about sleeping arrangements. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

An annoying ringtone was playing in their room and the two in the bed moaned. "Amu shut your phone off!" Ikuto said but his words her muffled because of the blanket over him. Amu sighed and took her phone and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

_"Hey Amu-chan! Where are you?"_

Amu knew who it was, Utau. Her cousin who works as a singer and is 1 year older than her. But she was surprised Utau had called her, even though they were practically sisters. "Utau! I'm in my bed with Ikuto, was sleeping until you called."

_"You... Slept with.. IKUTO?!" _She sounded surprised.

"Yeah.." She said. She looked over at Ikuto who was tangled up in the blankets and snoring lightly. "So why did you call?"

_"Well just to remind you that I'm coming over! Btw, did you seriously, as in really, slept with him?"_

Amu was confused until it clicked in her mind what Utau had said. She blushed furiously and yelled through the phone, "I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT WAY YOU PERVERTED UTAU! (kekeke never been said before :3 )"

Ikuto woke up from Amu's outburst and gave her a what-the-hell look. She was oblivious to the look Ikuto gave her because her back was to him.

Amu sighed, "Okay I forgive you. Btw, when will you get here?"

_"Hmmm don't know yet.. Maybe in a couple of minutes? Stay in your pjs because I have something for you." She giggled._

Amu nodded her head and said, "Okay bye." And ended the call. She looked over at Ikuto who raised an eyebrow at her. "Utau is coming for a visit."

Ikuto nodded and got off of the bed. Utau was one of the girls could say stick close to him. Even if she was his cousin, she was an over-protective one to both, he and Amu. Also she was the only one that knows about his deep, deep secret. How did she know? Well she had snuck into Ikuto's room and found a paper in his drawer saying, 'Ikuto x Amu'.

He would have thought she was against them but it was very opposite. She was supporting them.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later,**

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ikuto opened the door and saw Utau with a couple of guys behind her with hearts in their eyes. She looked half happy and annoyed. "Hey Ikuto!" She said and hugged him and he returned it. The boys behind her gasped.

"Hello there little cousin." He said then glared at the boys and they ran away. Utau pulled away from Ikuto and walked inside the room. She looked around where she was standing as if searching for something.

"Amu's in the bedroom." Ikuto said.

Utau turned to him and said, "Hey Ikuto, are you guys sharing a room?"

"Uh. Duh." He stated like it was the obvious thing in the world.

She gasped and squealed like a fangirl. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! YOU GUYS ARE-" he quickly covered her mouth before she could scream out what ever else she wanted to say.

He hushed at her and said, "NO! It would be a million years later for _that_ to happen."

Utau quieted down and sighed, "Ikuto.." She whined like how Amu was last night. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her."

"She already knows I love her." He said.

"As a brother! You love her more than that." Utau protested.

"Is that all you're here for? If so, then it was a waste of time."

Utau shaked her head. "Nope, I'm here for Amu of course! So where is she?"

"Taking a shower." he said.

"Show me!" Utau commanded and he led her to the bathroom door.

Utau told Ikuto to cover his eyes and he gave a questioning look but all she did was flick her wrist at him. He turned around and sighed.

* * *

**Inside the bathroom,**

* * *

Amu was taking a shower. She didn't want to be in PJs until Utau was here. She sighed in content until,

_BAM!_

She shrieked and jumped. She saw Utau and Ikuto in front of the door looking at her. The worse part is, she's naked!

"EEK! UTAU, IKUTO!" She yelled at them while trying to cover her private parts.

Ikuto blushed, like really blush big time. He should've known Utau would do something like that. She's just as strong as Amu when she's pissed except, right now, Utau isn't pissed.

Utau looked over at Ikuto and he wasn't closing his eyes. No wonder she screamed. "Ikuto I asked you to cover your damn eyes! Perverted cousin!" she scolded Ikuto.

Ikuto was wide eyed at Amu then Utau covered his eyes.

Amu was still naked in the shower so she turned off the shower and took a towel and quickly wrapped it around her figure. She sighed and glared at Utau.

"Utau..." She said deadly.

Utau turned back to Amu and her expression changed from angry to panicky. "A-Amu-chan. I did warn you to only be in your PJs." She gave her a nervous smile.

Amu was going to kill Utau but then decided against it and counted to 10 in her head. She looked up at Ikuto. Poor guy just standing there with Utau closing his eyes. "Utau, you can let go of his face now."

Utau uncovered his eyes and Ikuto was smirking and blushing little because Amu was still half naked. Amu walked around the broken door and walked to her bedroom that she shared with Ikuto.

Utau and Ikuto followed behind her but Amu stopped him.

"Boys aren't allowed in." She stated.

Ikuto pouted, "Why Amu-_koi_?"

Amu shaked her head, "Don't call me Amu-koi! And I need to change!"

"Can I see you change?" He teased.

"NO YOU BAKA HENTAI NEKO! NOW SCRAM!" She yelled at him and shut the door at his face.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Amu huffed and looked at Utau who was sitting on her, well uhh her and Ikuto's bed.

"Are you guys sharing one bed?" She asked.

Amu nodded her head and Utau tried to not squeal. (Let's just pretend she was a fangirl for Amuto, kay? ;3)

Amu just noticed Utau had a shopping bag with her which she guessed was filled with clothes inside. Utau shoved them at Amu and told her to get changed into this and she nodded, not bothered by the fact Utau was there since she was a girl.

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V(Yea I'm adding P. now x3)**

* * *

I actually wonder how Ikuto could do it. I mean like, share beds with Amu. Knowing her, she wouldn't allow it completely. Or maybe.

Anyways when I first arrived here, my first impression of this was that the school was huge! I guess the reasons for it is because of the dorms because they're big too. My impression on the students, well the boys are just.. Creepy. Some of them are cute and some of them look ugly. The girls, well they look like bitches. They gave me glares when I was walking in the hallway, searching for Ikuto and Amu's room. Oh wait, but a few of them seemed shy or nice.

I heard a few of them whisper stuff but I wouldn't call it whispering since I could clearly hear them.

"Who is that girl?"

"She looks like a slut."

"Haha probably right."

A vein popped on my forehead. A slut? THEY LOOK LIKE SLUTS! I'm wearing a coat that doesn't hug my curves that much and they call me a slut?! THEY'RE WEARING MINISKIRTS AND A TUBE TOP! I would say they're screaming, 'Someone knock me up!'. I hope Ikuto hasn't done anything to them besides stab them.

"Hey Utau, does this look alright?" I turned to look at Amu and stared in awe at her. She was absolutely gorgeous!

"You kidding me? You look gorgeous in that! Wear it for today and tomorrow in class!" I told her and she nodded her head.

"But Utau, why are you here?"

"Let's go outside first so I could explain it to Ikuto as well"

* * *

**At the Living Room**

* * *

Well time to tell them. "Well Amu-chan, Ikuto. I'm transferring here and I found out you were here too so why not visit?"

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Me and Amu yelled out.

I wasn't exactly thrilled with Utau transferring here. All I know is that she maybe would tease me constantly of Amu. Heck I think she would tease me about her body! Amu's is still developing but I could already tell she has small curves and she was probably around a B cup.

She wouldn't tease me when Amu's around though because she knows Amu only sees me as a perverted, cat-like brother. Though that might change soon.

Anyways, Utau nodded her head. "Yup." She said. "Which was why it took me a couple of minutes to get to your dorm. I crash in the girl's side of the building. Speaking of which, Amu how could you seriously get through the boys here?"

I gritted my teeth, she was making me jealous. I looked over at Amu and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Like how a normal person could." she said.

"So you're saying I'm not normal?"

"Hmm.." Amu smirked, "Maybe."

Utau gritted her teeth and the two began chasing around the room. Sigh, what a morning this is.

* * *

**Later on,**

* * *

"Hurry up Ikuto!" Utau yelled at me as we were walking around the mall. I huffed as carried what ever she and Amu-koi bought. Yeah I call her with a koi. Meow~

So I had around 3 to 4 bags in my arms and to tell you the truth, I looked ridiculous. I mean seriously, a hot guy like me, carrying 8 bags for two girls around a mall, is that normal?!

I noticed that some girls who were around our age winked at me but I tried not to roll my eyes. Keyword, _tried_. The girls looked like as if I hurt their pride. I'd like to see if any other girl try to flirt with me again.

I followed the girls into another clothes store. I sighed in exasperation. I looked around and it seems to be a.. Oh.. My.. GOD! SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

"Ikuto, I hope you're not planning to get outta here." Shoot. Utau read my mind. I turned to look at her and she was waiting in front of a changing stall.

She smirked at me and said quietly but loud enough for me to hear and hopefully Amu couldn't, "You wouldn't wanna miss seeing Amu in a sexy swimsuit now would you?"

I silently cursed and groaned. I DID want to but I also wanna get out of here because this place is for WOMEN and I'm a GUY! I looked down then up at Utau who was smirking at me as if she won.

Which she did. Curse her and her schemes.

"Utau, I'm done!" I heard Amu yell from the stall where Utau was in front of.

"Come out! I wanna see!" Utau said. She faced me and motioned me to come to her and I don't know how, but my body won't listen to me to not move but it did towards where Utau was!

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

* * *

I heard Utau said, "Come out! I wanna see!"

Is she out of her mind? Well it's just her anyways so I opened the door and then looked up at Utau and IKUTO?! I blushed really red and I noticed that he also blushed with wide eyes. I don't know if it was in a 'God she's hot!' or 'My eyes! They burn!'.

So I just said what I would, "BAKA HENTAI NEKO TURN AROUND!" I screamed.

He shooked his head then smirked and looked up and down and I felt like shuddering under his gaze. Why does he make me feel this way?

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

* * *

I couldn't help myself. She looked hot! Too hot for a 13 year old in my opinion. She wore a black and red bikini. The top was black with red swirls and a low-cut that showed a small amount of cleavage. The bottom had strings to tie at the sides and it was black as well.

After checking her out, I turned around still smirking.

"Where are you going?!"

"Not moving but I'm turning around since you don't want me to see you." I turned my head and smirked at her. "Although, I don't want other guys to see you wear that."

"Why not?"

"You're still young and older boys like girls who are young. So if I were you, I would cover up."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Amu huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can protect myself." Sometimes she just couldn't understand her older brother. He seemed to have a personality switch between a loving brother and a pervert. Right now, she could tell he was in pervert mode.

* * *

**Much later on,**

* * *

"Can we head back now?" Ikuto whined like a little kid. Except he wasn't one and carrying 10 bags in his arms.

Utau and Amu were leading while chatting but stopped after Ikuto complained. Utau turned around and said, "We'll eat first before going back! Mc Donald's sounds nice?"

Amu nodded her head and Ikuto sighed. "Let's go!" she cheered.

* * *

**Next Day At School,**

* * *

"Hey Utau, who's your roommate?" Amu asked.

"Some very childish girl. I forgot her name. Maybe it was Kiya, Aiya or.. Oh right, Yaya!" She said.

Amu was wearing the same thing as yesterday since Utau had forced her to. So far she had caught a couple of seniors looking her way and to be honestly. she wasn't enjoying it.

Ikuto wasn't either considering. There wasn't seniors giving her flirtatious looks before so he had to be cautious. He's gonna murder Utau if anything bad happens to Amu.

"What makes her childish?"

"She acts like a 5 year old even though she's like what? 13."

"Amu Hinamori!"

The trio turned around to see Saaya and her troops with their hands on their hips. Utau saw the look Ikuto and Amu gave them and decided to butted in.

"What's your problem?"

Saaya turned her head slightly towards Utau. "Hinamori has a score to deal with me! I won't let her take Ikuto-kun!"

"Why my cousin? You do know that she-" Utau looked over at Ikuto who motioned her to not say the word 'brother'. Utau was confused until Ikuto came closer to her and whispered, "That thing thinks me and Amu are a couple.". Utau was shocked and was gonna go into fangirl mode but Saaya interrupted it.

"Why did Ikuto-kun whispered in your ear?!" Saaya exclaimed.

"Is it wrong that my cousin does that?"

"C-cousin?"

"Yep, she's my cousin, Utau Hoshina." Ikuto smirked.

"And as his cousin and best friend of his _girlfriend_, you better back off."

Amu wide eyed at Utau and Ikuto. But she decided to go with it. For now. Besides, she could tell Utau was serious about backing off and messing with an angry Utau is like asking someone for suicide.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Saaya smirked like a dumbass.

Amu pitied the poor girl if she hasn't faced Utau's wrath.

Utau motioned the girl who was behind Saaya to come forward which she did. Utau then snatched her wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Saaya-sama make her stop!" the girl squealed.

Utau reluctantly let go after her pleas and the girl ran behind Saaya.

"You're lucky I'm not angry with you. Yet." Utau said and then the trio left the girls alone in the hallway.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I know. I sucked at the ending T-T But I was running out of ideas!**

**Ikuto : Tsk, tsk. Such excuses Kumi. Better start on the next chapter soon.**

**Kumi : A-alright.. Please, R&R and I might just make a Kutau scene in the next chapter!**

**Utau : *blushes* Um.. You heard her.**


	6. Bowling With A Cow

**Kumi : Yo my readers! Sorry for such a late update! I was well.. Busy..**

**Ikuto : Tsk, tsk. She has such ex-**

**Kumi : I know! I know! Excuses! Yes! :I**

**Ikuto : *smirks***

**Amu : Thanks to :-**

**~ melt98**

**~ livy leaf**

**~ pot3kettle (Guest)**

**~ ashley (Guest)**

**~ a girl (Guest)**

**~ PiNkGiRl0618**

**~ashley (Guest)**

**~ Kuroyuri (Guest)**

**~ KuronekoBlackcat**

**for reviewing the ridiculous story of me and Ikuto! Also thank you to those who favorited and followed Kumi-chan and the story!**

**Ikuto : It's not ridiculous! It's (for now) horrible since Amu-**_**koi**_** isn't in love with me :I**

**Kumi : Patience Ikuto. Patience. Well I'll do the disclaimer, I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does.**

**Ages :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 13**

**Utau - 14**

**Kukai - 15**

**Saaya - 15**

**Tadase - 14**

**Nagihiko - 15**

* * *

**~Chapter 6 : Bowling With A Cow~**

* * *

"Wait, so you seriously don't have any girlfriends?" Utau asked the poor pinkette who was wishing she didn't have to go to that topic.

"_Yes_ Utau, no friends."

Utau stared disbelief at her cousin. The pinkette was here for some time already but she's got no other friends to hang out with except for Ikuto. Oh, it includes her now.

"But, I do hang out sometimes with some boys. The girls here, are pretty nasty." Amu added.

"Names?" Utau narrowed her eyes at the pinkette. She was protective of her cousin and no way was she gonna be dating horrible, perverted and ugly boys.

Amu sighed, "Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma and Fujisaki Nagihiko. Tadase, is a blonde dude, Kukai has reddish brown hair and Nagihiko has purple hair. Though, his hair is pretty long for a boy."

Utau pictured them in her head. Tadase, a blonde haired boy who wore thick-rimmed glasses and pretty much just looked like a nerd. Kukai, she pictured him with freckles and messy hair, much like a loser. Then as for Nagihiko, well she pictured him as a girl or one of those gay people.

Utau nodded her head and just continued talking with Amu about random stuff until the teacher came in.

"Ohayo minna! We have a new student today who just transferred. Please come to the front." The teacher said.

Utau got up from her seat and came to the front. All eyes on Utau and some whispered.

"My name is Hoshina Utau. Age 14. Piece of advice, do NOT mess with me or Amu or Ikuto!" She had a deadly aura around her when she said the last part and the students stared at her with fear in their eyes, except for Ikuto and Amu.

Utau smirked and walked back to her seat. Along the way, she high-fived with Amu who smirked as well.

"Well class. There you have it. So, lets get started with your lesson. Take out your biology textbook and turn to page 59."

**XXX**

Amu sighed, the day has been stressful and boring to her. It was almost lunch time and she couldn't wait. She looked over at who was in her current class right now, which was English.

Tadase, Ikuto and.. Kukai.

The three cutest boys she thought, was in her class.

Wait! THREE?! Ikuto does not count! ... Maybe.

* * *

**Lunch time**

* * *

Ikuto waited under the cherry blossom tree for Amu like usual but she was late by a couple of minutes already.

"Still not here." He muttered as he checked his watch on his wrist.

He heard footsteps and giggling so he quickly faced opposite of where he sat and stayed as still as possible.

"I know right! He's just so.. Mysterious and hot!" a squeaky voice said.

"I honestly wish I was Hinamori-san. I mean, he's like so attached to her! It's like he is her boyfriend!" another voice said to her friend.

"But I heard some people say they are siblings AND they share one dorm together!"

"Oh my gosh! NO FAIR!"

_Of course, the fangirls are talking about me and Amu._ Ikuto thought.

After the girls walked passed by the tree, Ikuto sighed and sat back at where he was. When he was about to sit back down, he heard some more footsteps and laughing that sounded like a crowd of people.

He was gonna hide again but then he already noticed who the people were.

"Sorry Ikuto! Utau wanted to meet Tadase-kun, Kukai-kun and Nagi-kun." Amu apologized sheepishly.

Ikuto gave a blank stare at her. He was obvious not happy that where he and Amu usually hang out, is full of people. After a few seconds, he sighed and just said, "Whatever."

Amu was a little taken back about how Ikuto responded. He seemed kinda upset - no - nonetheless, sat next to him, leaning against the tree.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

* * *

Great. My little strawberry just brought her friends along. Just great. Feel the sarcasm?

I don't like any of the guys she hangs out with. Okay, scratch that, any guys she hangs out with. One of the reasons is because, they all think they have a chance with her. Pfft! Yeah right. But even if they got nothing, I'm still jealous they are close with my strawberry.

I looked between Utau then Amu then the boys. I looked over at Nagi -yeah I call him that- and he seems fine. Tadase, he was more paying attention to my strawberry.. Grr..

I looked over at Kukai and he seems to be staring at Utau. Does he like her? I hope so. I don't want him having a crush or anything on my strawberry.

And it seems Utau blushes when Kukai talks to her. Hmm..

* * *

**After school,**

* * *

Finally! I jumped on the bed and spread my arms and legs out while closing my eyes. I heard the door open and closes and I just pretended to be asleep.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

* * *

I walked in my bedroom. Well the one that I share with Ikuto, and saw that he was asleep, sprawled out on the bed. I sighed quietly and muttered, "What am I gonna do with you." as I walked up to Ikuto and poked him at his arm.

"Oi.. Ikuto! Wake up you fat ass." I said blankly.

I decided to poke him at his side and he still didn't move but stifled a giggle. I smirked, he was awake.

I poked him some more there but he still wouldn't budge. A new idea came in my head, "Okay then. I'll just be in the showers getting ready to go to that new bowling alley at the mall with Utau."

I walked towards the door and looked over at my shoulder to still see him on the bed, eyes closed. "_And_ some other boys."

I squeaked as arms wrapped around my waist protectively and looked up to see Ikuto's sapphire eyes that hold... Jealousy was it?

"I won't let you go off with a crazy cousin and some very _dirty_ boys that could cause trouble."

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as he spoke in my ear.

* * *

**Outside of school (Normal P.O.V)**

* * *

Utau waited outside of the school with Kukai for the rest of the gang. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was excited. She looked over at Kukai who was leaning against the school gates with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed which meant it was safe for her to be checking him out.

He wore a green T-shirt with a ring necklace around his neck, dark blue fit jeans and red converse. He was as tanned as Ikuto and his hair was reddish brown and messy which suit him.

Utau thought he was the cutest one out of the three boys Amu introduced to her. And she felt sort of weak around him whenever he smiled or talk or even walk.

She knew she just met him but, she felt as if she belonged to him. She was gonna reach out towards him in her trance but then quickly shook it off and pulled her hand back.

She stared at her hand in horror. "What the hell was I gonna do?" She muttered.

She looked up at Kukai who was staring at her with a confused expression.

"Are you okay, Hoshina?"

Utau was gonna bark at him to not call her Hoshina but then they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Kukai! Utau! You're here already!" Tadase said while running towards them with Nagihiko beside him.

Kukai waved and grinned at his two best buds. "Yup! Where's Hinamori?"

"Here!" A voice said walking and waving towards them.

The four looked over where the said voice was and saw Amu and Ikuto walking towards them. Ikuto looked like he was pouting while Amu had a small vein on her forehead.

When the two came closer towards the others, Utau raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Amu's lip twitched, "Nothing." She glared at Ikuto who was whistling to avoid the answering the question. She turned her attention back to Utau, "So let's go? We're taking a bus right?"

Utau nodded her head, "We just gotta walk a little further to the bus stop."

Everyone said okay and some just nodded and the gang walked out of the school grounds and to the bus stop.

* * *

**Inside the bus,**

* * *

Utau was so gonna get Ikuto later.

"Damn that neko." Utau grumbled as she sat in her seat, which was next to Kukai.

Of course, Ikuto knew that Utau liked Kukai. Quite obvious actually but apparently others were just really blind if they didn't think that Kukai likes her too.

***Flashback***

_As the gang got into the bus, Kukai went in first and took the seat at the 2nd last row. Amu took the opposite side of Kukai's seat._

_Utau was gonna sit next to Amu but Ikuto quickly jumped over a couple of seats, made sure he didn't hit any of the passengers and jumped into the seat next to her._

_The two girls were shocked but Ikuto only winked at Utau and motioned her to sit next to Kukai._

_Utau glared at Ikuto but sat down anyways._

***End of flashback***

So here she was, sitting awkwardly next to a super hot football player (yes she found out he plays football) known as Kukai.

Utau glanced over at Kukai who was humming a tune while he sat in a very lazy position.

_He's so cute when he's like that. _She smiled a small smile. Unfortunately for her, Kukai noticed and asked, "What are you smiling about Hoshina?"

Utau woke up from her trance and then shook her head rapidly. "N-nothing! And don't call me H-Hoshina!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Call me Utau."

He grinned. "As long as you call me Kukai-_kun_."

Utau nodded absent-mindedly. "Okay Kukai.. Kun." Kukai swore that his heart skipped a beat when she said that.

* * *

**Inside the mall,**

* * *

The gang were wandering around the place and got occasional stares and winks from girls and boys.

Ikuto growled and wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulder protectively. Amu looked up at Ikuto and gave him a glare as she tried to struggle out of his grip but he wouldn't budge so she gave up shortly and sighed.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Kukai shouted.

"Okay we heard you Souma, you don't have to shout it to the world." Ikuto said while still having his arm wrapped around Amu's shoulder.

"Okay minna, I'll go ask for a spot then you guys get your shoes." Nagihiko said and walked towards the counter. Luckily for them, there were a few there and the que was short so Nagihiko was able to get a spot.

After he did, the gang went to get their shoes. But Amu's took a little longer than intended to because of the poor boy flirting with her.

"So would you come here often?" said the boy.

Amu, oblivious to his attempt to flirt with her just smiled, "Maybe."

The boy smirked, "Then-"

"Amu! Are you alright?" Ikuto appeared next to her while glaring at the boy.

Amu looked at Ikuto, "Yeah."

Ikuto smirked at her and kissed her cheek in front of the boy who was shocked, "Okay, just making sure. Let's go."

Amu glared at him with a blush evidence on her cheeks. She quickly fixed her shoes and Ikuto dragged her away from the boy. But before getting out of his sight, he looked over his shoulder and gave the boy a she's-taken look to him.

**XXX**

Amu sighed and took a pink bowling ball from the stand and walked towards the.. (I forgot what's it called xD) and readied her stance.

She inhaled then exhaled. _Please get all 9 pins, please get all 9 pins._ She hoped. She swung her arm backwards then swing forward and let go of the ball.

She knocked over 8/9 of the pins and took another ball and hit the last pin giving her a spare.

She walked away towards her friends and then Ikuto shook his head while smirking.

Amu glared at him, "Like you could do better!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow with his smirk of course still in place, "You want me to prove that I'm better than you?"

Amu nodded her head, "Starting by knocking down all the pins."

Ikuto just shrugged and took a bowling ball from the stand.

He positioned himself and swung the ball backwards then forwards.

_STRIKE!_

Amu's jaw dropped. _ .WAY!_

Her friends cheered for Ikuto and he simply smirked. He walked back to Amu and she just pouted.

"Whatever! Bowling doesn't mean you're better than me anyways."

Suddenly a horrific laughter echoed in the bowling alley that brought the gang's attention.

"IKUTO-KUN~!" _Yamabuki Saaya?!_ Everyone screamed in their heads.

Saaya ran over towards Ikuto and clung on him while pressing her (fake) breasts against his arm to which Ikuto brought out a disgusted look.

"You did SOO GOOD! I wish I could bowl like you! Teach me!~" She exclaimed.

Ikuto tried pushing Saaya away from him but she was stuck on him like a piece of metal and a magnet.

"Get off." He said coldly.

Saaya just shook her head and squealed. "Silly Ikuto-kun! You and I are meant to stay like this together~"

Ikuto tried again to get Saaya off of her and even gave Amu a look for her to push the cow away. Saaya was so not lightweighted.

Amu looked towards Utau who seemed to keep a far distance from Saaya and Ikuto. Amu raised an eyebrow at her and Utau answered, "She smells like she's been eating shit! You know my nose is quite sensitive."

The gang tried not laughing. Keyword : Tried.

So they burst out laughing and Kukai was rolling around the floor while the others were holding their sides. Ikuto was not laughing because he seriously didn't like the situation.

_Amu I swear, if you don't get her off of me, I will punish you._ Ikuto said in his head while giving Amu a glare.

Amu stopped laughing shortly after she noticed Ikuto gave her a glare. She sighed and walked over to them and brought out her 'Cool n Spicy' look.

"Oi! Get your filthy," Amu snickered. "Hands off of Ikuto. He's hanging out with us." She continued with her serious voice.

Saaya looked over at Amu and gave her a sly look.

"Fine then, let's have a bet. If you win against me in a round of bowling, I'll stop bothering Ikuto-kun. For now." "And if you lose - which I'm sure you will - Ikuto is to have one date with me for the entire day of tomorrow."

Utau interrupted, "But we have school tomorrow you bi- I mean freak. He can't spend the whole day with you."

"Okay fine then, after school, with me."

Ikuto shivered from the thoughts of him with Saaya. And he wished he didn't thought of that because he felt he would throw up.

Amu nodded her head. She wasn't hesitant with her choice. Afterall, she wasn't planning on losing either way if they didn't have the bet.

**XXX**

"You first, Yamabuki-san." Tadase said.

Saaya just smirked and walked over to the stand where it had bowling balls of all kinds of colours.

Truthfully, she hasn't bowled before but she wasn't gonna show it. She came to the bowling alley because she was following Ikuto and Amu.

She took a heavy golden bowling ball off the stand and got into position.

She swung her arm back and then ran then swung it forward but forgot to release the ball which caused her to go with it towards the pins.

She screamed and hit all of the pins.

The gang stared at her and bursted out laughing, even Ikuto did, while her 'followers' stared in horror of their Saaya getting injured. (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about them.)

Saaya tried standing up but since the floor was slippery, she fell down and got laughed at more. But she won't hurt her pride to cry. So instead, she called her followers to help pick her up which was what they did, even though they did slip a few times.

"O-okay Hinamori-san. You're n-next." Tadase snickered, still thinking about what happened earlier.

"O-okay.." Amu tried speaking as she kept on giggling.

She took a pink bowling ball that was on the stand and got into position.

_STRIKE!_

"YES!" Amu cheered. Her friends cheered her on while Saaya just glared at her.

"Nothing to worry about.. This is just getting started. " Saaya whispered to herself, trying to keep her cool.

**XXX**

The final round for the two and so far, Amu was leading.

It was Saaya's turn again and she decided to use the pink ball that Amu kept on using, thinking there was some luck in that ball.

Amu was sitting next to Ikuto while watching Saaya take her ball.

"You know Amu," Amu turned her head towards the person beside her, Ikuto. "I will punish you if you lose."

Amu scoffed, "I won't lose so there wouldn't be any punishment for me." She stuck her tongue out then looked over at Saaya who, apparently knocked down all 9 pins.

The gang was shocked and Saaya and her followers cheered. Her first strike so far but it was her last for the challenge she proposed to Amu.

Amu got up from her seat and walked over to where they collect the balls they used and took her ball.

She positioned herself and then swung her arm back then ran and threw her ball.

But it was her worse throw, because the ball was going slowly towards the pins and the gang gasped.

The ball leaned over to one side then the other. Amu prayed that she would hit a pin.

It rolled so slowly that made Saaya smirked, thinking she won victory.

..

..

..

..

_STRIKE!_

The gang cheered on Amu and Saaya and her followers were shocked.

"NO!" Saaya screeched.

Utau was so happy that she had jumped on Kukai out of her excitement. Kukai was shocked but nonetheless, caught her.

Kukai blushed as he stared up at Utau who seemed to not know she was on top of him.

"Umm Utau?" He said, tried getting her attention.

She looked down to where the voice was and blushed a deep red.

"G-Gomen! (S-Sorry!)" She squeaked as she scrambled to her feet. She looked down and blushed in embarrassment. _Why did I do that?! I'm such an idiot!_

* * *

**At Night,**

* * *

Amu sighed in content as she finished bathing and got into her pyjamas.

She walked towards the bed and lay down on her side of it and instantly snuggled up in her blanket.

Soon enough, she felt the bed had some weight on it and figured it was Ikuto. But then again, shouldn't she not feel it if the beds were separated?

She opened her eyes and looked up to be met by dark blue sapphire eyes.

"Eek!" She squeaked. She saw Ikuto staring down at her with a sly smile on his face.

"Amu you have to be punished for today." He said seductively.

"W-what do you mean? I-I beat S-Saaya just now s-so-" She got cut off by Ikuto who shook his head.

"Nope. You are punished because you didn't even help me get her off of me." He said darkly.

"G-gomen?"

"Sorry isn't enough, you still need to be punished." And that, he let half of his weight on her and nuzzled her ear, knowing she was pretty ticklish and sensitive there.

"N-no Ikuto! Ah.. You know.. Ah.. I'm sensitive there!"

"Hmm." His voice vibrated against her chest and Ikuto kept on playing with her ear.

He nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "This is your punishment from not helping me so be a good girl and take it obediently."

And so it was a long night for the two...

..

..

..

NOT IN A DIRTY WAY YOU PERVERTS!

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : Haha I love the ending XD**

**Ikuto : *pouts* There wasn't anything lemon in there where there should've been!**

**Amu : Well I-Ikuto, this is a rated T story.**

**Ikuto : Well then make it to a rated M!**

**Kumi : Sorry Ikuto, no can do. Unless my readers tell me they want a lemon, I'll change the ratings and add one :3**

**Utau : Why did you make me fall on top of Kukai?**

**Kumi : Was it a bad thing? I promised a little Kutau scene if my readers review :3**

**Utau : *blushes* Whatever.**

**Kumi : Anyways, just to tell you guys, I know I'm late with updates and all that so I decided to (try to) update every once a week for one story. The next story that will be updated would be ****Natural Playboy**** so make sure to be expecting that ^^**

**Ikuto : So anyways Kumi, what's coming up next?**

**Kumi : Hmm.. I'm thinking of making it as Amu-Realizes-Her-Feelings chapter. BUT..**

**Amu : Eh?!**

**Ikuto : You people need to review (ALOT!)! Down here!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**

**THANKS!**


	7. Double Date

**Kumi : Yo my readers! I'm so sorry for the late update, I had a writer's block last week so please forgive me!**

**Ikuto : I don't think they would.**

**Amu : Ikuto! Be nice to Kumi-chan!**

**Kumi : Thanks Amu! You-**

**Amu : Even though she is a lazy ass at coming up with ideas or writing anything down.**

**Kumi : Ish, be grateful that I am ATLEAST updating :P**

**Ikuto : Ara, ara, this is the part where we would give responses to your reviews (Added by Kumi since she felt so bad for not responding that much at all to anyone.)**

**Review Responses Corner :**

~**PiNkGiRl0618** ~ Ahahaha gomen =.=' I'll try updating as much as I could in the future. But thanks for reviewing! =3

~**livy leaf **~ Thanks for reviewing! =3

~**karla estefani **~ (Umm sorry but I can't understand) Lo siento, pero no puedo entender. But thanks for your review anyways. =3

~**Corloquitur ADME **~ Lol XD I knew it'll get some people to think wrong XD But as much as I would really like to add one, I can't. I have to make it non-explicit but it's sort of difficult for me so it will take a while before I could put in a sexually scene. Anyways thanks for your review. =3

~**KuronekoBlackcat** ~ Thank you so much KuronekoBlackcat =3 I also love your story One And Only =3 Hope you could update soon!

~**Black Cat **~ Hehe thanks for reviewing. =3

~**Guest** ~ Thanks for reviewing and I'll try updating more in the future. :)

~**Kuroyuri** ~ Thanks for your review and glad you like it! Lol xD Haha! I'll maybe make it M in the future but for now it's sticking to T since, nothing bad has happened... Yet. And I'll try to update soon again. :)

~**Dark-Angel1997 **~ Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like it! It's nice to know people enjoy the story. Anyways, I'll try to update soon again too. :)

**Kumi : Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favourites and follows! **

**Ikuto : Okay, you talked a lot. And since you did, you don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(I'm lazy to add the ages, but everyone knows it right?)**

**Yaya - 13**

* * *

**~ Chapter 7 : Double Date~**

* * *

Amu was bored, completely bored. Nothing was happening around school anymore besides the usual threats she gets from girls and some love letters from boys. Which she kept it away from Ikuto or else he'll tease her about it.

Despite the fact that she has fanboys and some fangirls, she didn't have any girl kind of friends besides Utau. But she is a relative so it doesn't count, does it? So far, it seems most of the girls dislikes her, some even hates her but she doesn't even know why.

"Why don't I have girl friends." She muttered as she let her left arm rest on her forehead while she lies down on the bed.

"Eh? Are you a lesbian Amu?" A figure said as he sits down besides her.

Amu quickly shot up and began yelling at the figure. "What the hell Ikuto?! OF COURSE I'M NOT LESBIAN YOU BAKA!"

He raised an eyebrow with a stoic expression. He didn't particularly care if Amu had friends or not as long as he's with her. It may seem selfish of him but he didn't want to leave Amu's side at all. Lately she's been acting weird. The kind of weird when someone was hiding something from you.

He wanted to confront her about it a few times but she would just shake him off, telling him that it's nothing to worry about.

She sighed, "I meant a girl type of friend. Why am I always hanging out with guys?"

Ikuto scoffed, "Kiddy king, Soccer boy and that girly boy, are they really considered as guys?"

"Duh Ikuto! And stop calling them names! Kukai is considered as one since he plays soccer - which I admit is sort of hot -" He scoffed. "Cool, sporty, that messy hair that makes him look like a bad boy." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "And also those 6 pack abs that he has." She finished.

Ikuto's eyes widened, has his Amu seen other boys - he doesn't want to call them guys - half naked besides him?! Just thinking of her cute face when she sees those naked chest, was gonna be a heart attack for him.

"Y-you've seen Kukai's abs?"

Amu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Uhm yeah," He was gonna have a heart attack. "But it was accidental! I.. Well.. I accidentally busted into his dorm while he was shirtless."

"How did you busted in?"

"I didn't exactly! I wanted to talk to Kukai about something but the door was unlocked so I went in then closed it and tried looking for him.."

Ikuto was staring intently at her and she felt really uncomfortable under his gaze so the only thing she could think of doing was hitting his head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

Amu was really flustered, since the reason she did that was pretty embarrassing. "I-it was your fault since you stared at me like that you pervert!"

Ikuto's eyes widen slightly to stare at her flustered state then laughed. Amu looked away, feeling really embarrassed.

"Tch, you perverted onii-san." She muttered.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hey Amu, wake up." Utau said in monotone as she poked Amu at her right cheek. Drool trailing down Amu's chin and Utau couldn't help but smirk and giggle at the sight. Ikuto was sleeping on the other side but his back towards her. Surprisingly he wasn't hugging Amu like he usually did, unless he knows she snuck into their dorm.

Utau kept on poking Amu until she groaned and shifted on the bed, "5 more minutes mama." She muttered and snuggled back into bed.

Utau had a crooked smile on her face and a vein on her forehead. She was about to pounce on Amu until the door suddenly busted open.

"UTAU-CHII!" A whiny, loud and baby-ish voice screamed.

Ikuto and Amu both shot up and screamed too. "WHAT THE F-" "EEK!" Amu cut off Ikuto's words.

They both glared towards their intruder(s). They saw Utau with a brown/orang-ish haired girl that wears her hair in short pigtails.

Utau sighed and rubbed her temples with her left hand while her right hand is on her hip. "Yuiki Yaya, why are you here? And _please_ don't be so loud. But then again, thanks for waking up my cousin."

"S-sorry Utau-chii! Yaya wants Utau-chii to hurry up because Yaya is bored!" Yaya apologized.

The two figures that are on the bed raised an eyebrow at the girl's speech pattern. They haven't met anyone more childish than Utau or the fangirls/fanboys. The fangirls/fanboys were quite childish when they couldn't find Ikuto/Amu..

Utau sighed, "Go wait outside, Yaya! I'm busy here."

Yaya pouted but before she walked out, she noticed the two on the bed and squealed. Yaya ran straight towards Amu and stopped abruptly in front of her and raised her hand.

"Amu-chii! Yaya is a big fan of Amu-chii and wants to be Amu-chii's friend! I'm Yuiki Yaya!" She beamed.

Amu felt awkward at her new found 'friend'. "Nice to meet you, uhmm.. Yuiki-san." She said as she shook her hand.

"Don't call Yaya 'Yuiki-san'! Call Yaya, Yaya."

Amu nodded her head. Ikuto, who felt quite left out, was glaring at the childish girl who woke him up and scared the shit out of him. Yes, he was scared just now by her outburst. Not that he would say anything about it anyways.

Yaya smiled even brighter at Amu and hugged her. Her weight was a little heavy for Amu so they both toppled on the bed in an awkward position. But that did not stop Yaya from hugging the girl.

Utau saw Amu's face yelling at her to help her so she sighed, "Yaya, get off of Amu. Now."

Yaya reluctantly got off of Amu and the bed then noticed Ikuto who was beside Amu. Yaya gasped, "Ehh?! Ikuto-san and Amu-chii are _sleeping_ together?!"

Amu's eyes widened at the meaning behind it and quickly shouted, "N-NO! Definitely not! He's my onii-san! I would never s-sleep with him!"

Utau was snickering while Ikuto smirked. "We did _sleep_ together Amu, you and me, on a bed, tangled sheets.. _Alone_."

Amu blushed furiously while Utau and Yaya gasped. Amu closed her eyes then yelled out, "IKUTO YOU PERVERT!" She pounced on Ikuto and began smacking his chest and hitting his head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Oh, okay.." Yaya understood after Amu explained that she and Ikuto shared a dorm together. "But why are you and Ikuto-san sharing a dorm?"

Amu shrugged, "Dunno."

"The school didn't allow girls and boys to share dorms so how come you guys get to?"

Amu looked over at Ikuto who was laying down on the bed after her little attack on him. He felt pretty painful to move so he'll lay down for awhile. She faced back to Yaya, "Dunno. Our papa let us share a dorm. And Ikuto was the one who wanted this."

She glared at Ikuto who merely shrugged, "I don't want to share a dorm with anyone else." He replied to her glare.

Yaya simply nodded her head, "But you know Amu-chii, Yaya thinks it would've been better for you to share a dorm with a girl because Amu-chii seems to have no friends who are girls in this school."

Amu simply looked away, feeling embarrassed that she didn't have any girl kind of friends. The only would be Utau. But now that she met Yaya, she'll consider her as her friend too.

Suddenly a phone rang and Ikuto picked it up, "Yo."

_"Ikuto? Where's Amu-chan?"_

Ikuto silently growled, "None of your business Kukai. Why would you want to know where she is?"

Utau quickly faced her attention to Ikuto, _Kukai?! Why did he call Ikuto? And what did he meant by 'she'? Is he talking about me?_ Utau blushed slightly but quickly hid it by turning away.

_"Woah, chill dude. I just need to talk to her about something."_

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, he thought Kukai liked Utau, no likes her. What would he need her for? But nonetheless, he handed the phone to Amu who raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" She spoke through the phone. "Kukai, what's up?... Oh okay hold on for a sec..." Amu walked out of the room and towards the kitchen but the others didn't follow.

When Amu made sure no one was around her, she continued speaking, "Okay, so what about Utau?"

_"Well umm.. I.. I like.. Her.."_

Amu scoffed, "I knew you did."

_Kukai's eyes widened, "Really? Was it that obvious?"_

"Yes it was. Utau also likes you too you know." She knew he was blushing over the phone. "But why are you calling me?"

_"Well you see umm, I plan to bring Utau to a fancy restaurant tonight and I was thinking it could be a double date?"_

"I'm not dating anyone Kukai and, haven't you been to ramen shops a lot of times already with her, alone!"

_"But this is different! Please help me out Amu!"_

Amu sighed, "Kukai, I'm not dating anyone."

_"Then bring Ikuto as your date!"_

Amu froze and blushed, "Are you insane Kukai?! He's my brother! I don't like him that way nor does he either!"

_Kukai scoffed, "You sure about that?" He muttered._

"What was that?"

_"I said, he'll be fine with that. He's your brother afterall and I owe him something.."_

"Being the pervert he is, he'll surely agree to this."

_He laughed, "So will you help me?"_

Amu sighed, "Fine, fine."

_"Thanks Amu!" then he hung up on her._

Amu walked back into the room and saw the 3 pair of eyes telling her to tell them what happened.

Amu shaked her head then looked over at Ikuto, "You!" She said while pointing her finger at him.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Me?"

Amu walked closer to Ikuto and she gave a look to the two saying, better-get-out-now. They got the message and walked out of their room and out of their dorm. Amu turned back her attention to Ikuto who was on the bed in a coughsexycough position.

Amu blushed then looked away, "We're going out for dinner, get ready."

Ikuto had both of his eyebrows raised. Is she asking for a date?.. No, think logical Ikuto, Amu doesn't like you that way.. yet. So he faked cough to bring her attention back to him, "Why?"

Amu looked down then back up at his face, "Well umm.. How do I say this.. Kukai is going on a date with Utau," Ikuto nodded his head for her to continue. "And he said he wants to make it a double date... So Ikuto, HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET READY."

Ikuto felt sort of giddy in the inside, it's a double date though but he didn't mind. But the fact that going on a date with Amu felt exciting.

"So, we're going on a date?"

Amu blushed and said, "It's not a date! It's just me, you, Kukai and Utau going out for dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"Which in simple terms, is a double date." He smirked.

Amu, being tired of arguing just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, call it as you may."

He smirked as he won this little argument this time

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

* * *

O..MY..GOD! Kukai asked me out! And I'm so excited! Well he didn't say that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. Yet. But who cares! He's taking me to a fancy restaurant that is a couple of minutes away by car.

So here I am, in my room, picking out a nice, stylish yet sexy dress. I had three dresses laid on the bed. A purple one, black one and blue one. I sighed, I decided to call Amu for help.

_"Hello?"_

"Amu! I seriously need your help right now! Quickly come to my dorm now!" With that said, I hung up on her before she could protest.

I paced around my room, anxiously waiting for Amu to come. Oh yeah, she's also coming along with Ikuto since this would be a double date. OMG maybe I should hook them up too! Eek! I think I'm gonna squeal too loud if I imagine them together on a date. **(A/N : Already been said that she's slightly OOC.)**

It may be wrong to think of my cousins dating, especially since they're siblings but it can't be helped.

_Knock! Knock!_

I quickly ran towards the door and pulled Amu in before she could say anything else. "Please help me choose a dress for my date with Kukai!"

"Um.. Ok?" She replied awkwardly.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

* * *

When Utau called me, I was in the middle of yelling at Ikuto for being such a pervert just now. I mean seriously, what kind of brother suggests a revealing dress to his sister when we're going out with Kukai and Utau!? (I refuse to call it a double date.)

The dress was knee-length and it was black. It had short sleeves but it was bare at the back until my hips. And it also had frills at the end of the dress. It wasn't hugging my curves too much but it still did.

So anyways, after Utau hung up, I had no choice but to wear the dress since I was umm.. Half naked.

I wore my underwear which was black and a towel wrapped around my body right now and since I wanted to be quick, the only option is to wear the dress that Ikuto had in his hand. I grumbled saying a few incoherent words then snatched the dress from his hand.

I walked into the bathroom then wore the dress, it looked a little plain for my taste. I looked around my closet and I found a red sparkly belt. I hooked it around waist and there, perfect.

I didn't notice a confused Ikuto when I walked out the door and put on my black converse.

So here I am now, helping Utau decide a dress on the outing with Kukai and Ikuto.

All the dresses Utau has on her bed was similar to each other. Since, I didn't exactly want to waste time, I pointed at the purple one.

Utau nodded and quickly changed into it, in front of me. We aren't embarrassed of course, since we are practically sisters.

After she put on the dress, she quickly put on some light make up on her and curled her hair.

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

* * *

My look is complete! I turned to face Amu and then noticed how she looked like.

"Amu, you didn't wear any make up?!"

Amu shrugged like it was no big deal, "Do I need to?"

I slapped myself on the forehead, of course, Amu isn't very ladylike. I grabbed Amu's wrist and made her sit down on my chair and began working on her make up. She didn't need much like me because she is naturally beautiful. Then next I got to work on her hair which only looked like she had just thrown partial of it in a ponytail.

I combed through her hair then tied it up in a bun but left some strands of hair dangling to frame her face. Since this looked a little plain, I curled it and it's done! I would have completed her look with earrings but Amu didn't pierce her ears.

... "Amu?"

"Yes?"

"Wear pumps instead of converses. Don't think I didn't see that."

* * *

**At the restaurant (Normal P.O.V)**

* * *

The two pairs walked towards the doors and was greeted with a waiter. "Hello, welcome to XXX, do you have reservations?"

Kukai nodded his head, "Souma Kukai."

The waiter nodded his head and led them to an empty booth.

"Another waiter will take your orders." He said and left them to look at the menu.

Ikuto was sitting next to Amu who was sitting next to Utau who was sitting next to Kukai.

It was pretty silent at their table while the chattering from other tables bounced off the wall. Neither of them knew what to say and it was getting awkward.

"So.. Umm let's see what's on the menu?" Kukai started.

The others nodded their heads and looked through the menu. Soon enough, a waitress came to take their order.

When the waitress saw the two boys, well mostly Ikuto, she blushed. "Hello, I'm your waitress for today, I'm Mia. So what can I get for you?"

Her attention seemed mostly on Ikuto and Amu felt annoyed. She whispered something to Utau and then Utau kicked Mia's leg under the table and she yelped and turned her attention to Utau.

Utau smiled a fake smile at her and gave Mia her order. Mia nodded her head and then turned her attention to Kukai and he gave her his order too. She couldn't wait to turn back to the blue haired man to stare at him and hopefully, give her his number.

"Okay so what can I get for you?" She said while batting her eyelashes.

Ikuto didn't seemed fazed by her action or what ever she was doing, instead he turned to Amu and asked her what she wanted.

"Amu-_koi_, what would you want?" He asked her.

"Umm.. I guess what ever you're having." She said mindlessly, she even didn't realize he added -koi to her name.

He nodded his head and gave his order to her including Amu's.

"Is that all that you want?" She said with a flirtatious voice.

Ikuto nodded his head, making sure she gets the message that he isn't interested in her but apparently she didn't.

Amu and Utau felt pretty annoyed and they looked at each other then nodded. They swung their foot at the waitress' leg and she fell down with a yelp.

Amu and Utau giggled and Kukai snickered. Ikuto tried not to chuckle since it would be rude of him but he quietly snickered.

Mia stood again, a blush on her cheeks for feeling embarrassed and quietly said, "I'll be going now."

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

* * *

Honestly, what's with waitresses these days. Flirting with my Ikuto like that..

..

..

..

Wait a minute, MY IKUTO?! Where the hell did that came from?! I had to calm down or else someone will notice my flustered state.

But anyways, seriously, what's with waitresses? Their always flirting with Ikuto. When their always flirting with him, I would feel annoyed, angry and something else.. Was it jealousy? Why would I be jealous? He's my brother! I shouldn't feel jealous over the girls who flirt with him, right?

"Here are your meals, please enjoy." The same annoying waitress said as she gave Ikuto's food first who gave it to me. Oh yeah, I'm having the same thing as Ikuto. Then she gave out Kukai's and Utau's and finally Ikuto's again.

So for the rest of the night, we were all eating in silence. Well except for Kukai and Utau who challenged each other to another one of their eating contest.

Me and Ikuto didn't talk much, nor did I think we could anyways since he doesn't talk much in public. We knew each others' life pretty well and our dislikes and likes and all those stuff, there wasn't anything to talk about.

After we left the restaurant, Utau suggested we all go for a movie and we agreed.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I should've never agreed to watch a movie with them.

"C'mon Amu! Don't be a big baby." Utau said.

"I'm not! I just hate horror movies."

"What's so bad about them? They aren't real." Kukai said.

I took a hesitant look towards Ikuto and he merely just shrugged and smirked, "If you're scared, you could hold onto me."

A vein popped on my forehead, I screamed out, "You per-" But Ikuto covered my mouth before I could yell anymore words.

"No one needs to know what you think of me." He said.

I bit his hand and he removed it like he was touching fire. I 'hmph'ed and smirked while walking towards the shop (?) that had popcorn and drinks.

Ikuto came up beside me and to my relief, the one behind the counter was a dude!

"One large popcorn and coke." Ikuto said in monotone.

He nodded his head and gave the change to Ikuto.

"Eh, Ikuto, why a large popcorn and drink?"

He smirked, "We're sharing."

My eyes widened, "What?!"

I didn't complain any further but went along with it anyways.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

* * *

Throughout half of the movie, Amu was clinging onto my arm but I didn't mind it at all. Kukai and Utau were one row below us and neither of them seemed as scared as Amu.

I wasn't scared of course since this was a complete fake with fake blood, knifes and ghosts. I patted Amu's head gently to calm her down a little since she was shaking like a leaf. I feel sort of bad for her when we (except for Amu) agreed to watch a horror movie.

So I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her a little closer to me and whispered, "It's alright, it's just fake."

The words didn't exactly calm her down that much but she stopped shaking but still clung onto me as she ate the popcorn. I chuckled silently, she's just so cute.

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V**

* * *

So far the movie has been quite... Boring. I've watched it a few times already and it has only once sparked up my interest. In the end of it, it's always that creepy blood covered girl who wins **(A/N: I just made it up. I'm not one for watching horror movies, or atleast could.)**. I looked over at Utau who seemed a little fidgety. I wonder why..

I leaned in closer to her to whisper in her ear, "Utau, you okay?"

She jumped a little then shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine."

I shrugged then leaned back into my seat until she spoke again. "C-can I ask you a question?"

I faced her then said, "Sure." Even though right now might not be a good time but who cares.

I could make out her figure in the dark, she looks like she's hesitant. "I-if one we-were to like a f-friend as s-something m-more, for in-instance... Me and you. I-if I were to l-like you more than a fr-friend, w-what would you say?"

My breath hitched, if Utau were to like me more than a friend, I would be so happy! "I-I'd say, 'Utau, will you be my girlfriend?' to you. Wha would you reply back to me?"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Utau's breath hitched and she suddenly felt a whole lot more nervous from before when the movie started. She nodded her head and gave him a gentle smile. Even though he couldn't see it properly, he knows.

"I'd say, 'I'd love to.'"

Kukai smiled a big smile at her, "Then Utau, would you be my girlfriend?"

Utau giggled, "I'd love to."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The four of them were out of the cinema and Kukai and Utau had to use the bathroom. Ikuto and Amu too but apparently he's stuck with her still clinging onto him. He patted her head awkwardly and said, "It's over Amu, nothing to be scared about.."

Amu still clung onto Ikuto and he sighed, as much as he would love this, he needed to badly use the bathroom, "Amu, as much as I would love to stay like this forever with you, I need to use the bathroom.. Unless you want to come in with me?" He smirked.

She gasped and quickly let go, "YOU PE-" He covered her mouth again. "No one needs to know what you think of me!" He said it quickly.

She scowled then quickly walked away towards the girls bathroom for a much needed release.

So now, since the Kutau has been made, it's left to Amuto to made. How much longer will it take to bring them together as well?

* * *

**~End of chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I think this was pretty boring but it's all I got so far. I think this could be the longest one I've wrote. Maybe.**

**Ikuto : So Kutau has already been established. Now for me and Amu to get together =3**

**Amu : What the heck?! Kumi-chan, when would you make us come together?**

**Ikuto : Eager to get together are we? Amu-koi ;3**

**Amu : A-am not! J-just curious!**

**Kumi : Stop bickering you two and let me tell! I was originally planning for 10 chapters at most but I felt like it should be longer. Well Idk how will this turn out but hope you guys would look forward for the upcoming chapters!**

**Amu : That doesn't answer the question!**

**Kumi : R&R minna! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review below! Thanks!**


	8. Doki! Doki!

**Kumi : Yo my readers and reviewers! I don't know what to say but thank you guys so much for reviewing and enjoying my story!**

**Ikuto : How much reviews and views had it been already?**

**Amu : 56 reviews and 3,702 views. That's a lot but Natural Playboy has a lot more views than this.**

**Ikuto : Aww is Kumi sad? *fake sympathy***

**Kumi : *growls* Shut up! I'm not! I'm glad that people enjoyed that story too =P Honestly thought it was terrible that I almost quitted after 2 chapters.**

**Amu : But people supported you to continue it =D**

**Kumi : Yup so, I love you guys! =3 Also to tell you, there will be a lack of Ikuto in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Ages :-**

**Rima - 13**

* * *

**~ Chapter 8 : Doki! Doki!~**

* * *

In class was the usual, Ikuto would be teasing Amu constantly and she would get secret love letters stored under her desk, without Ikuto knowing of course. Utau was busy texting Kukai in her phone because he was in a different class to her dismay. A knock echoed from the door which startled the students. The opened and immediately Amu shot up and ran towards the person and tackled her to the ground. "Rima!"

"Amu!" Poor girl was startled when a girl with pink hair tackled her and they ended up in a weird position that Ikuto felt as if it should've been him and Amu instead.

Utau put away her phone after Amu had squealed and wanted to know who it was that caused her to squeal. She saw Amu helped out a small petite girl who had wavy dark blond hair. If she didn't tell people her age, they would've mistake her for being 8 years old.

Amu and Rima smiled at each other and everyone was gawking at the two. How did Amu lose her cool when she was with the petite girl? Many boys and girls wondered.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes towards the girl next to Amu, wondering and recalling back if he had met her before... Nope. Nothing. He hasn't met the girl before but he can guess as much that she'll be spending some time with Amu too... Sadly.

"Hinamori-san! Please go back to your seat so I could introduce the new student." The teacher said and Amu nodded her head, going back to her Cool n' Spicy character.

Rima stared at the class, the smile was not present and made her quick introductions and the teacher showed Rima her seat and she nodded her head. Fortunately for her that her seat was near Amu's.

* * *

**After classes,**

* * *

Utau got up from her seat to walk over to Amu and suddenly a petite girl clung onto Amu's jacket like a leech and gave Utau a glare which shocked her. The glare was telling her to back off from Amu and Utau felt like ripping the girl from Amu.

"Hey Amu, whose the leech clinging onto you?" Utau said rudely.

"Utau, this is Rima, my online chat buddy whose been my best friend for 2 years already. Rima, Utau, my cousin who also is my best friend." Amu said, ignoring the fact that Utau called Rima a leech.

Rima narrowed her eyes at Utau then looked up at Amu with her puppy eyes, "Aren't I your best friend?"

"O-of course Rima!"

Utau scoffed then pulled Amu away from Rima, "No, I'm her best friend and I've known her for her entire life." She smirked.

Rima glared at the blonde girl, "I'm her best friend and you will not take Amu away from me."

The two continued bickering and Amu sighed. She looked over at Ikuto who was still sitting in his seat. He noticed her gaze on him then gave her an 'are-you-ready-to-leave' look and she replied back with a smile then the two secretly left Utau and Rima to bickering.

* * *

"You didn't say anything about an internet friend," He spoke to her then narrowed his eyes. "What else are you hiding from me?"

Amu nearly flinched. He looked dead serious, more serious when he's helping her with homework. She mentally gulped, not ready to tell him her secret stash of love letters hidden in the dorm like she was sort of planning to.

"I didn't think it was important." Amu shrugged. "But I'm not hiding anything else besides my _things_ that you sometimes steal." It was her turn to narrow her eyes and he simply gave her an 'I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' face.

She sighed, "Where did you stash my underwear Ikuto? Seriously, you're just so perverted to the point where you steal a girls' underwear!"

Ikuto was still eating, not minding that Amu was ranting about perverted underwear thieves. If she had known him much better, he would _only_ steal _her_ underwear. But he guessed she could imagine him being an underwear thief, including him. But he wasn't exactly, right? _Oh well, I'll give it back to her later._ He thought.

* * *

**Next day,**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

* * *

Oh. My. F*cking. God..

I panicked. Because 1) I hope Ikuto won't wake up anytime soon and 2) There's a huge bloody stain on the bed sheet. Yes, I just got my period.

I quickly got out of bed and made sure nothing else got dirtied from the stain on the bed. Ikuto was on the other side and I'm so glad I resisted to him cuddling me last night. I quickly took a pad and new underwear from my side of the wardrobe and ran towards the bathroom.

I took off my night-dress and my underwear and put it in the sink. And took a shower. As I stared down at the floor of the bathroom, red substances was flowing along towards the drain with water. As it did, I felt much cleaner and less sticky.

I quickly dried off with the towel that's hanging behind the door and then put on my undergarments. I wrapped another towel around my body then walked out to find Ikuto.. Staring.. At the... Blood stained bed sheet.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

He wasn't expecting Amu to be awake before he is. And he certainly didn't expect to find the spot where she slept had a red bloody stain on it. He stared at it for a long time, no expression on his face. He wasn't even aware of Amu when she walked towards him until she slapped his shoulder.

"Don't stare at it!" She shrieked at him.

His attention was soon somewhere else and she sighed. She walked towards her wardrobe and took out a pair of white shorts and a black shirt and quickly changed before Ikuto could even peek at her. Fast, neh?

She left the towel on the floor and took off the bed sheet and decided she was gonna wash it along with her underwear.

* * *

It was a Saturday so that means she gets a break. She thought she could have a peaceful Saturday but apparently she was wrong. A loud knock echoed through the door and so she opened it to find Utau, Rima and Yaya looking ready to go shopping.

"Hi Amu-chi!" "Hi Amu-chan!" "Hi Amu."

Amu smiled, "Hi minna, what's up?"

Utau grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her inside her dorm followed by Rima who immediately clung to Amu and Yaya bouncing inside.

"We're going shopping!" Utau chirped. "Since the school is being boring and I don't wanna stay put with Yaya, so you are coming along with me!"

"What happened to Kukai?" Amu asked.

Utau huffed, "He said he was invited to this soccer game with his uncle so he wants to go. At first he said he wished he could bring me. But me being Utau, I'd rather not meet his uncle."

"Why?"

"From what Kukai told me, he's the type of guy that screams, 'DON'T GO NEAR HIM'."

"Oh." Amu giggled as she was still being dragged all the way to her bedroom where lays Ikuto. Half naked. Listening to music through his earphones.

The girls blushed. He had 6 pack abs and in the position that screams 'SEXY'. Utau regained her composure and quickly glared at Ikuto.

"Ikuto! How dare you be shirtless in front of girls!" Utau screamed at him.

Ikuto only raised an eyebrow, he pretty much didn't care as long as no one dares to touch him. Or rape him.

"Aren't I allowed?"

"NO!" _Atleast not allowed in front of other girls!_ She added in her head.

"But Amu and you have seen me half-naked countless of times." He protested then smirked, "Well Amu has seen me a lot more."

By now, Amu was red, really red. She was embarrassed, flustered and pissed at him for saying such things. She decided to step up and drag her shameless brother out of the room and pushed her friends in the room.

She sighed then told the girls they could sit on the bed then afterwards she walked to her wardrobe and put on a simple purple T-shirt with a picture of a black cat on it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Amu, are you seriously gonna wear that?" Utau questioned her.

Amu looked at herself in her mirror then at Utau, "Yes?"

Utau shook her head then forced Amu to take it off and told her to wear what she suggested which was a dark green halter top and a black short skirt.

"I refuse to wear the skirt!"

Utau sighed, "Fine. Then black skinny jeans."

Amu smiled and nodded her head.

After she changed out of the shirt, she combed through her hair then walked out of the door to find Ikuto still outside. Sitting in front of the door and staring blankly at it. The girls ignored him and walked pass him and through the door.

* * *

**At the mall,**

* * *

"Amu! You have been staring at that shirt for 15 minutes already. Are you gonna buy it or not?" Utau said to the girl who was deep in thought.

She shook her head then smiled, "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

Amu contemplated if she could tell Utau what was on her mind. Instead she shook her head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Utau pouted but decided to let it go since she thought Amu wasn't ready to tell yet.

* * *

The thoughts in her head were all about Ikuto. She knew it wasn't a right time to be thinking about him but she just did. And throughout her thoughts, she felt quite happy and sad at the same time.

_Damn it, why do I have these feelings and thoughts? Is it because of my period?_ She said to herself.

She felt happy because of the fun times they both had and the teasing she always gets from Ikuto. Also times when they both would act like any normal older brother and younger sister. But wait, were they actually having a normal brother-sister relationship?

She knew she was the normal one at least. Maybe. But Ikuto, to her personally, he seemed normal. But when she thought about what other people may think of him, it's definitely not normal. He likes flirting with her, teasing her and being perverted to her. She wasn't sure if people think it was normal for a brother to act like that to his sister.

_Ikuto..._ Doki! Doki!

Her eyes widened, why had her heart suddenly pounded in her chest when she thought about him. She felt like her cheeks were gonna turn red too. She waved her hands in front of her face to try to cool off. But it wasn't exactly working.

"Amu." She shrieked then turned towards the person who called her, Rima.

"H-hai?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"N-nothing! I just suddenly remembered something really embarrassing that's all... Ahahaha." She said sheepishly and faked laugh.

Rima stared at the suspicious girl then just agreed on what she said and continued looking for new clothes.

Amu sighed then decided it wasn't a right time for shopping right now.

* * *

"Ah~, we bought a lot of stuff!" Utau said as she was carrying 4 paper bags in her arms.

Yaya and Rima agreed while Amu only hummed. Utau then looked at Amu then pouted, "But you didn't buy anything. Why?"

"I just didn't find anything that interested me." She said absent-mindedly.

Utau hummed then said, "Let's go to Starbucks!"

They agreed then headed out towards the café.

* * *

**At Starbucks,**

* * *

Utau ordered a cappuccino, Rima ordered tea, Yaya ordered hot chocolate and Amu took the same thing as Yaya.

As they sat themselves in the inside of the café, Rima, Yaya and Utau instantly started talking about random things. Well Rima and Utau were bickering while Yaya just jumped into the bickering when she wanted.

Amu was deep in thought again. She wanted to know what she was feeling. She knew she did like Ikuto. But was it a different kind of like? She didn't know. And it was frustrating her.

When was the last time she felt something stir in her stomach? She didn't have any crushes on anybody since she used to be home schooled. Nor did she have any she had interest in. She read a few times in romance novels that girls have this sort of feeling when they like or love someone.

Did that mean she likes someone? Possibly love? She thought of all her guy friends. None of them interested her, maybe except for Tadase. Tadase, she did find him attractive and kind and felt like he could be every girl's dream prince. But he wasn't making her heart beat rapidly in her body nor making her feel like she wants him.

Then she thought of Ikuto, she slightly widened her eyes then blushed. Her heart was pounding her rib cage. Did that mean..

She gasped.

She likes Ikuto. Not in a brotherly way, something much much more.

And she was terrified.

* * *

**~End of chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I don't know if this was any good. I immediately got bored after writing where Amu was getting dressed. **

**Ikuto : It's nice to know Amu now knows she loves me but why was she terrified?**

**Amu : *rolls eyes* Don't you get it, baka?! I'm your SISTER in this story :P**

**Kumi : Exactly, now in the next would maybe have Amu acting a little weirder now that she realized she likes Ikuto. **

**Amu : Why are you giving them a spoiler?**

**Kumi : No one usually reads this so it's fine :P**

**Ikuto : R&R minna! Give lots of reviews and tell Kumi what you thought about this chapter so in the future she may get better.**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review below, thanks!**


	9. Utau's Help

**Kumi : Yo readers, did you miss me? I'm so so damn sorry!**

**Ikuto : Terrible Kumi. You left me and Amu-koi stuck in this story for awhile now.**

**Amu : Terrible Kumi-chan.. HEY! IKUTO-**

**Kumi : Gomen. I miss you readers anyways so don't hate me! (Well it's ok to hate me since I understand..)**

**Ikuto : Let's just get started already since we're on a tight schedule.**

**Amu : Kumi-chan as always, doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Utau's Help**

* * *

He knew she was acting weirder and weirder everyday. She blushes more often than she does and her comebacks are weaker than usual too. As in she wouldn't even tell him to stop teasing her. She would only blush and walk away from him.

He was wondering if she had found out that he had found those love letters she hid from him. Yes, he found out about it and he was beyond pissed when he found them. But he decided to keep quite about it since he figured that she didn't want him to be mad. But he tore every single love letter in sight in the dorm and threw them away.

"Amu.." He called out quietly.

Amu jumped slightly and blushed. "Y-yeah?"

Ikuto eyed her suspiciously. She didn't even turn to look at him. Was he ugly right now to even take a glance at? "Can you maybe face me?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Amu turned to face him and was slightly shocked to find him standing behind her, shirtless. She slapped her forehead and glared at Ikuto. She may like him but it doesn't give him a right to keep on being shirtless in the dorm. It wasn't even that hot!

"Ikuto! Wear a shirt now before I tear you apart!" She scolded him.

He chuckled lightly and smirked, she's acting like herself again. "So mean, Amu-koi~" He pouted.

She continued scolding him then ushered him back into their room and told him to change unless he wants to get out.

* * *

"Hey Amu?" Utau spoke.

Amu looked at her best friend/cousin/sister with a bored look, "What?"

"Wanna play truth or dare?" She grinned.

"Why?"

Utau simply scoffed and faced the other two she had come to terms with as 'friends'. "Yaya, Rima, wanna?"

Yaya jumped up in excitement and Rima merely shrugged, which was a 'yes' to Utau in her view.

She grinned then looked at Amu, "Amu, truth or dare?"

Amu sighed, knowing she can't back out now that Utau has her mind straight on this. "Truth." Utau's dares are scary. Like very scary.

"Would you prefer to hug a shirtless Ikuto or kiss Ikuto?"

Amu's eyes widened and blushed furiously. "W-w-what the heck UTAU?! HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Utau merely shrugged, "Doesn't mean that you can't love him like he can't love you."

Amu glared hard at Utau and replied, "Neither."

Utau smirked, "C'mon Amu!~ Say the truth! You can't lie!"

Amu glared even harder at Utau who was merely giving her a 'tell the truth now!' look. Amu groaned and said, "Hug a shirtless Ikuto." Then she blushed furiously at what she had said.

Utau's smirk is even wider than before but not enough to crack her face. Amu merely glared at Utau then looked at Yaya, "Yaya, truth or dare?"

Yaya squeaked and decided on, "Dare!". Inwardly, Utau, Amu and Rima sweatdropped. They knew Amu's dares were almost as scary as Utau's. Utau and Rima could only hope Amu wouldn't dare Yaya something so evil.

"I dare you to not eat ANY sweets or candy for the whole day of tomorrow." She grinned evilly.

Yaya gasped then started wailing out loud, saying 'Amu-chii is mean!'. Amu snickered along with Rima until Utau got tired of Yaya crying, decided to speak up. "Yaya, it's your turn."

Instantly Yaya stopped crying and faced Rima, "Rima-chii, truth or dare?"

Rima thought carefully about her decision then decided to pick.. "Dare."

Yaya laughed evilly, "Rima-chii! I dare you to... To.." She didn't know what to dare Rima as she ever expected her to say that.

Utau, Rima and Amu sweatdropped and inwardly thought, _'Yaya... You're so pathetic'_. After a few minutes, a light bulb lit up above Yaya's head as she smirked evilly at Rima.

"Rima-chii.. I dare you to kiss Nagi on the cheek!"

"WHAT?!" Rima screeched.

The game continued on for awhile until it was dinner. As dinner went by, Utau had suddenly said she had to go see Ikuto. Amu was confused but nonetheless nodded her head.

* * *

Utau knocked on the door in front of the dorm and it swung open to see the person who she needed to see, Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto."

Ikuto hummed and let her in. They walked towards the living room and immediately, Ikuto started to question Utau, "So?"

Utau shook her head and smirked, "Geez, Ikuto. Don't be in such a rush. Anyways I did what you asked me to do."

Utau had told him about Amu's answers to the questions _he_ asked her to question Amu. Despite him knowing her longer, he knew that Utau was closer to her than anyone else. Even their mother! With the final question answered, Utau added "And all of it concludes that she likes you, in _that_ way of course."

Ikuto only listened and stayed frozen on the couch. _She likes him.._

_She likes him.._

_Amu likes Ikuto.._

_Hinamori Amu likes Tsukiyomi Ikuto..._

Utau noticed the way he was responding was quite... Stiff. So she waved her hand in front of his face, wasn't working. She sighed and then whacked him behind his head. Hard.

"Gah!" He yelped and rubbed the back of his head and glared at Utau. "What the hell, Utau?!"

"Hmph, you're welcome. Now.. As in return, I get?"

Ikuto sighed and said, "You get the keys to Kukai's dorm." He tossed the keys to her. "It's a copy though since we don't want Kukai panicking that someone stole his dorm key."

Utau giggled and wondered how the heck can Ikuto get stuff like these. She waved him goodbye and walked back to her dorm where Rima and Amu are.

After she had left, Ikuto sighed and lay down on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. It was a nice feeling to know that even his Amu was feeling almost the same way as him. It explained about the way she was acting.

But even though the way she is now a little cute, he wished she could know he feels the same way too. That way she would try to act more at peace than become alerted every time he sees her.

Hmm what to do.. Between not telling her he loves her and telling her he does. He doesn't know what would happen then. He doesn't know if she would actually accept his feelings for her. Because he knows that the two of them can't be together.

It would be a disgrace to the Tsukiyomis. And he knew that his parents would be clearly mad at him for even thinking that way of his sister.

He groaned in frustration, "Why the hell is it so hard for me?" He muttered to himself.

"What's so hard for you?" Ikuto jumped slightly and shot up to look at the person who was standing by the door, Amu.

He shook his head, "It's nothing."

Amu shrugged and walked away towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower. But before she could, Ikuto spoke, "Hey Amu?"

She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

He was silent for awhile then shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked down to cover the blush that was kinda visible.

Amu was confused then shrugged it off as it being Ikuto.

He sighed as he heard the tap running. What the hell was he thinking?! Was he seriously gonna say he loves her back there?

_'No.. I should let her calm down a bit... Before I claim her.'_ He chuckled at the last part of his thoughts.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Kumi : This is probably the shortest chapter I have written for Shugo Chara.. Oh my god...**

**Ikuto : You just left it like that? This chapter was really boring. I don't think people will review you anymore at this rate.**

**Kumi : I know.. :( **

**Amu : Ikuto! Don't be mean to Kumi-chan! **

**Ikuto : It's the truth.**

**Kumi : *sigh* Well besides that, I'm gonna be busy for awhile so I won't be able to update soon. Though keep the reviews coming and if you guys motivate me, I'll try to update as fast as I can :)**

**Amu : R&R minna!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review down here!**


End file.
